


Miraculous Luck

by Halfbloodnation



Series: Miraculous Luck [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Help, Marichat, Season Finale, This is just trash that needs to get out of my system, but you get that, ladrien
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 01:14:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 25,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6308494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halfbloodnation/pseuds/Halfbloodnation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reeling after the attack of Volpina, and the shocking conversation with the Grand Master, Marinette Dupain-Cheng is realizing her life has spun out of control. She struggles against the life and responsibility being Ladybug has brought upon her. For the second time, Marinette thinks of giving up on Ladybug, until a certain blonde model seeks her guidance and consolation. And Marinette finds that perhaps Adrien is much more than he seems.<br/>~<br/>Adrien Agreste has always led an extraordinary life. But he didn't think life could get any more out of the ordinary than when he became Chat Noir. But with a Volpina reemergence on the horizon, and a certain summons from the Grand Master, Adrien begins to realize the line that separates Adrien and his superhero persona is starting to blur dangerously. The along comes a classmate, with bluebell eyes and a heart as big as the moon to save him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Tale of the Two Wayzz Men

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InkPendragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkPendragon/gifts).



> Everything in this fic takes place AFTER the events in season 1. (Which tore my heart to shreds btw) The only difference is I aged the characters up a bit from 15(?) to 17. ENJOY!! xx

"Hello Ladybug."  
Marinette entered, blue eyes wide as she scanned the man in front of her. He looked short, though she hadn't seen him standing. A balding Chinese man, with the most horrendous goatee and a Hawaiin tourist shirt to match. He stared up at her with the eyes of a wise man, and beckoned her to sit with his hand. She did, glancing around the room at all the trinkets he had sitting around.  
Doctor. She realized. This man was the doctor she had visited when Tikki had fallen ill. She scolded herself internally. She guessed that meant he HADNT believed the lie about having a hairless cat. That she'd won. At a festival. If she hadn't been Ladybug she most definitely would've been World's WORST Liar.  
"Hello.. Grand Master?" She blushed nervously. Was that his name? Of course it wasn't his name, but what else did Marinette know to call him?  
"Ah you can call me Fu. Master Fu that is. I thought Tikki may bring you to me soon enough. As a Miraculous holder myself, your stress has been evident even to me. Is that why you're here?"  
The master stood, hobbling over to a tea cart, where she suspected he was pouring himself as well as her something to drink. He was short, she realized. Tikki flew cautiously around the room, searching for something, but Marinette didn't know what. She shook her head as she realized he was still waiting for her response.  
"Uh-um.. No. No I came because Tikki and I- we found a book. It says a lot of stuff about Ladybug and Chat and Hawkmoth, though I didn't have much chance to read it. Tikki was insistent that we come here first. I found it from a classmate, Adrien, though you probably know him his face is all over Paris..." She let her sentence fall off. The Master - Fu? Grand Master? Ugh this was confusing - had walked back over as fast as his old legs could take him. He planted a cup of tea in front of her. And poked at her bag with a walking stick.  
"Open up the bag then! Let's see if this book is really what I think it is... If so, you may have just uncovered something big." He glanced at Tikki and smiled, giving her a wink. She'd always been one of his favorite kwamis.  
Marinette nodded, pulling the thick book out of her backpack and handing it over.  
"Turtles shell! This is it." He turned the book over in his hands. "Wayzz, come look at what Tikki has uncovered." A little green kwami with the shell of a turtle flew out from behind the tea kettle, landing on the edge of the book. He glanced at Marinette and smiled. Then his gaze shifted to Tikki. He nodded and smiled at her ladybug kwami. "A pleasure Tikki, as always."  
In return, Tikki batted her eyes, and if kwamis could blush, she would DEFINITELY be blushing. "Wayzz" the ladybug giggled.  
The turtle looked over what Fu was reading, and the then flew around in delite. "You're right, Master. This is it."  
Fu smiled and turned to Ladybug. "You have found something priceless, I'll need a few days to look it over, one doesn't read ancient Chinese easily, and then confer with you again. For now, keep your eyes out, Hawkmoth is becoming stronger than ever."  
Marinette frowned as the old man stood, hobbling to his table to place the book down. "That's it? You won't tell me anything else about why I'm ladybug, or who Hawkmoth is, or why all of this is happening?" She poked her lip into a pout, looking the man over.  
"Well, if I knew all that I would. But I've only been alive for 189 years! Do you expect me to know all super heroine secrets?!" He laughed softly and walked back over to her. Yes, she thought, yes she expected him to know everything. He WAS the Grand Master after all...  
"Just come back in a few days, I should be able to tell you more by then. Oh, and bring your friend Chat, this is probably something he needs to hear too."

 

\-------------

 

Adrien flopped down on his bed, the smell of Camembert on his sheets undeniable. He scowled down at Plagg who sat on his pillow, gourging himself happily on a large supply on what must be the smelliest cheese on earth. He glanced out the window.  
"Where could it have gone Plagg? I had it this WHOLE DAY. Not once did I let it out of my sight." He turned over and buried his face in the pillow - which also conveniently reeked of cheese.  
The kwami shrugged, shoving another piece of succulent Camembert in his mouth. "How am I supposed to know? You feed me I give you awesome powers. I don't keep up with stuff you steal. That's out of my job description."  
Adrien groaned and looked up at the little black cat. "You have a job description?"  
"Eh, of a sort."  
"I have to find that book... My dad will kill me if he finds out its gone." He hung his head.  
"Oh come on kid, there's no way your dad will find out its you, it's not like he has cameras watching his office 24/7."  
Adrien paused, his face horrified and Plagg winced. "Uh... Okay maybe he does. But who has cameras in their study? That's just weird."  
But Adrien wasn't listening. He had already jumped up and ran out of the room, making his way back to his fathers study. How he hoped he wasn't there.

 

\------

 

It seemed Adrien had ran out of luck. Gabriel Agreste looked up from whatever he was reading when Adrien entered.  
"Adrien? What is it." He closed the magazine and looked over at his son. He kept his eyes on the boy, trying not to let them wander to the ring on Adriens hand. Adrien shrugged as he entered. Glancing around the room for cameras, but the room seemed to have none, causing Adrien's shoulders to sag in relief. He moved his eyes back to his fathers.  
"Oh, well a few friends from school are going to the movies tomorrow after school lets out. I know there's that meeting you want me to attend, but it's not mandatory, and I've been to all the others." Adrien hadn't made that part up. Nino and Alya really had asked him to join them for a movie. And some part of him wanted to go, perhaps even just to see Marinette. But just a small part...  
Gabriel narrowed his eyes. "What friends? Have I met them?"  
Adrien blushed, rubbing his neck with his hand as he nodded. "Yes sir. It's Nino, the DJ I told you about. And his friend Alya. And then Marinette. The girl that won your fashion contest. You know- for the derby hats."  
At her name, Gabriel's ears perked up. The girl with potential. He remembered her. He liked her. "Okay. But your bodyguard will accompany you there and pick you up afterwards. Is that clear?"  
Adrien smiled, feeling momentarily guilty for stealing his fathers book; now that he'd given him some freedom. "Yes sir. I promise. Movies and straight home." He turned to leave, and was pulling the door shut when his apfaher called out his name.  
"Oh, and Adrien?"  
Adrien winced, stepping back into the room. "Yes dad?"  
"Perhaps bring that Marinette girl over for a meeting sometime. It's nice to know you have friends with potential."  
Adrien's smile widened, making his eyes light up. "Of course, I'll tell her tomorrow."  
He practically skipped out of his fathers study. He wanted to meet Marinette. He wanted to meet HIS FRIEND.

 

\---

Marinette pulled open the door to her house, feeling glum. Not even the smell of pastries warming over the fire could brighten her mood. At the sound of the bakery door opening, the head of Tom Dupain popped up from behind the counter.  
"Ah, my sweet girl is home. How was school?" He asked, wiping the flour off the bakery counter.  
Marinette shrugged, not feeling like hiding her grief. She just wanted answers. These days she was becoming so tired.  
Tom frowned, coming over and wrapping her in a hug. "Want to talk about it? Or just finish the strawberry tarts for tomorrow's order with me." Marinette just hugged back, not answering. But she slid on an apron, pulling out the dough and kneading it, like she does every day. The routine was calming, and the normality of it calmed her the slightest bit.  
"I'm okay, Papa. Just tired." She cut the dough and handed over to him, preparing the strawberry filling. As her father set the oven for the right time, he turned back to his daughter, placing a kiss on the top of her head.  
"Why don't you have some friends over this weekend, watch a movie and I can bake treats for you all. I haven't seen Nino or Alya, or even that nice boy Adrien in a while."  
She smiled softly "We're already going to the movies tomorrow night, Papa."  
"We'll make it a night in! I'm sure they'd like it. And I know that blonde sure does like my pastries... Happy costumers are always better than paying customers." He winked and laughed deep.  
"Okay, I'll ask, I'm sure they'd love that." After finishing the treats, and placing them in the oven, she bid her father goodnight, and walked up the stairs to her room. 

Tikki flew out of her jacket, landing on her bed post. "I'm sorry Marinette. I know its hard not having answers, but the Grand Master will tell you all he's able. He doesn't want to keep anything from you, neither do I." Tikki moved to Marinettes shoulder as she sat on her bed, pulling off her flats and tucking them beside her bed.  
"I know Tikki, but it's just... Hard." She sighed, falling back onto the bed cushions.  
She glanced at her phone as it buzzed, a call from Alya. She answered, placing the phone to her ear as she took Tikki off her shoulders, running a hand over her head.  
"Hey Alya."  
"Hey girl! Are we still on for the movies? Because I think Adrien might come and he wanted to know. Her cheeks heated up at his name, and she nodded, before she remembered Alya couldn't see her.  
"Um, yeah! Yeah but My dad said that , only if you guys wanted, you could come over to my house and he could bake for us. I know there are new recipes he's dying for someone else besides me and Maman to try."  
She could hear Alya's excitement through the phone, "Yeah! That sounds awesome Mari. I'll call Nino to tell him, and give Adrien your number. Okay? Okay by-have-fun-talking-to-Adrien!" Her friend disconnected and Marinette still sat speechless. But Tikki rolled over, giggling at Marinette.  
"Tikki! He's going to call me and I won't be able to speak. Oh what am I going to do!"  
"Just be yourself Marinette. Or... Yourself when you're not around Adrien. And pretend it's not him."  
"I can't -" she was cut off by the sound of her phone ringing. She reached for it, seeing Adrien's name across the screen. She shakily pressed the green button, answering.  
"Hello?"


	2. I'm Only One Call Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Adrienette part of this fic is born

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had way too much joy in writing this... Sorry it's so short! But I fwlt like this part was precious and needed to be a chapter in itself :P

“Hey Marinette? I-it’s Adrien. You know from class.” Adrien blushed, internally shaming himself for stuttering.

“Yeah! H-hey Adrien this Mari- I mean.” He sat still, Plagg taunting him mercilessly for the blush on his cheeks, as he waited for the girl to respond. On the other end of the line, he heard her take a deep breath.

Marinette smiled at Tikki, who smiled at her encouragingly. “Yes. This is Marinette. I heard Alya said you’d be able to watch a movie tomorrow? I know your schedule is busy, I’m glad you can make it.” She gaped at her little red kwami, who was doing cartwheels around the room. _Oh my God,_ she thought _. I just spoke to Adrien Agreste. In English!_ She took a second to steady her breathing and clutched the phone to her ear like it was a lifeline.

“Oh yeah of course, a few strings had to be pulled but- I’m excited. Alya said we’ll be going to your house instead? Because I heard pastries were involved and I wanted to make sure I wasn’t dreaming.” He knew Marinette would probably think he was exaggerating but he was not. Had she TASTED those pastries? (Okay, so he knew she probably had but that wasn’t the point) He almost physically licked his lips at just the thought…

“The pastries were Papa’s idea. Do you remember when you came o-over-,” she paused, taking a second before starting again, “when you came over and he had fixed croissants and cookies? He mentioned that he thought you’d liked them. Besides- as I told Alya – he has some new stuff he’s been trying to make and wants some ‘outsiders input’ as he says.” She smiled, she remembered helping him out with many of his new recipes. She already knew they tasted perfect. Though not ONE of those recipes reached perfection until it had been through a great deal of trial and error. But something told Marinette he wouldn’t be satisfied until at least one other person had tried them and deemed them amazing.

“Oh do I remember? The buildup was the worst part! I don’t think you noticed but there were many a times that day where all I wanted was to just kick back with food. But you were a vicious gamer. Apparently so vicious you NEVER stop for snacks! I mean, come on, I started to question if you ever ate.” Adrien laughed softly while he opened the door, taking a covered plate from the butler with a quizzical look. He hadn’t remembered ordering any food in the past hour. But once the smell hit his nose, he scowled. He was tempted to chuck the plate of cheese right at Plagg’s head. But without Chat Noir’s stellar aim, he doubted he’d hit anywhere close.

“HA! Only true gamers can marathon with no snack break.” Marinette glanced over at her purse, where Tikki sat, munching happily on a cookie. She smiled at the kwami.

Her comment brought Adrien back to the present. He scowled, though she probably couldn’t tell through the phone. But the hint of a smirk crept into his voice as he spoke. “Was that a challenge? Because I could totally take you on with no break. Now- you’d probably beat me- really bad. But I could totally outlast you food wise.” That was such a blatant lie. He wouldn’t last a second if he caught even a whiff of her parent’s amazing food. But he surely wouldn’t let Marinette know that.

Marinette almost lost her resolve. A challenge? It sounded more like an invitation. For gaming. Strictly gaming. “Oh I doubt that, but you’re s-so on.” _So close…_ she cursed herself. And to think, she’d almost sounded cool there for a second.

“Great, I’ll be sure to win that bet soon.” He smiled, then cast a glance at the magazine on his nightstand. It was the newest edition of _PARIS_ ™ with his father staring menacingly on the cover. Had he ever seen his dad smile? But that reminded him. “Oh Marinette I have some news.” He finally set the plate of cheese down on the floor for Plagg, no way would he have reeking sheets for the second night in a row.

“News? For me?”

“Yeah, when I was talking with my dad and asking him about the movies tomorrow, he asked who I’d be going with. And I mentioned you, and the derby hat and… He said he’d like to meet with you sometime. Something about ‘great potential’.” He smiled. He knew how serious Marinette was about her designing. And to get her excited over it gave him a certain thrill he couldn’t explain.

Marinette on the other hand, almost dropped her phone. Gabriel Agreste wanted to speak to her. Because she had POTENTIAL. She could’ve fainted right then and there. He was her idol, though she’d grown to admire him a little less when she learned of the sort of cold shoulder he gave his son. “Are you sure he meant me? Because- Adrien this is… this is amazing, miraculous even.” A part of her smiled, somewhere deep down. How Chat would’ve been proud of her for that.

“Yeah I mean it, I can give you his email if you’d like. As long as you promise not to stay up all night and stress about it.” Adrien smiled.

And that night many things happened. Marinette Dupain-Cheng emailed Paris’s most acclaimed fashion designer. Alya set her friend up on what she believed to be her first official date. Master Fu opened up his box of Miraculous’s, only to find a sly little fox missing. Adrien Agreste and Marinette stayed up far past the allotted time two people should talk on the phone. And for the first time since Ladybug, Adrien began to feel himself fall for someone. But little did he know, he wasn’t falling for anyone knew. He was just learning to fall for the same girl- without the mask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember guys KEEP COMMENTING! Your support help SOOOO much and makes me want to write more!!!!!xx


	3. For The (Fur)st Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh I tried so hard on this chapter so sorry if it sucks xx

Adrien woke to the sound of his alarm, blaring loudly throughout the room. He groaned and rolled over, only to see Plagg, jumping furiously on his phone.

"Humans and your stupid technology! This thing has been going off for the past 15 minutes!" Plagg scowled and moved back to Adrien's desk, nuzzling against his block of Camembert.

"15 minutes?! Plagg! I'll be late!" Adrien stumbled out of bed, pulling off his night clothes, and slipping into his regular t-shirt and jeans. He brushed his teeth furiously, combing back his hair to at least a decent look. He grabbed his quantum physics book, shoving in his homework from the night before, and rushed out his bedroom door. Halfway down the stairs, Adrien scowled and stomped back up to his room, grabbing Plagg and his plate of cheese, running back down the stairs.

He was halfway to school when he checked his alarm. "Plagg!" he whispered furiously. He scowled at the black cat kwami, hidden in the collar of his shirt. "I'm 45 minutes early for school, what were you thinking setting off my alarm?"

Plagg shrugged and flew out of his jacket, landing on Adrien's knee. "Well, you're always late for school. And I figured you'd want a chance to talk to that girl you wouldn't shut up about last night." Plagg laid back, resting himself on Adrien's leg as he yawned.

Adrien blushed "Marinette? She's just a friend Plagg. You know that. And besides, she doesn't get to school until school is about to start anyway." Adrien looked away from him, fiddling with a loose string on his shirt sleeve. He hated that Plagg could tell how he felt about her. Or- at least, what he suspected he felt. If his kwami could see it, what's to stop Nino or Alya – or even worse – Marinette from finding out? His cheeks darkened, and he felt the tips of his ears heat up. He'd moved his eyes to look out the window by the time Plagg spoke up again.

"Look, I know you better than anyone. Your friends won't be able to tell." He flew up and sat on the window, forcing Adrien to look at him.

"You really think so?" Adrien asked as the car rolled to a stop. His driver looked back at him. He smiled and waved at the Gorilla. When he stepped out of the car, he stopped in his tracks. Marinette Dupain-Cheng sat on the front steps of the school, looking down at a box she held in her hands.

"Well, if you keep staring at her like that everyone will know."

"Shut up, Plagg." He placed his kwami in his backpack and made his way up the steps toward Marinette.

 

* * *

 

 

For the first time in what seemed like forever, Marinette jumped out of bed ready to tackle the day. She woke up an hour before school started, brushing her hair and pulling them into her signature pigtails. Tikki groaned, rolling out of Marinette's bed and flying lazily into the bathroom where Marinette was applying lip gloss.

"Oh Mari, you've got it bad…" The little Kwami flipped on the sink and flew under, growing warm under the hot water.

"I don't know what you mean Tikki." She gave her friend an impish grin and walked out, pulling on her jacket. Marinette opened the door on her bedroom floor, making her way down the stairs.

The smell of freshly baked bread and sweet chocolate hit her nose, and she inhaled a deep breath. The heat from the fire made the air around her warm and cozy, and if she hadn't wanted to get to school so early, she could've fallen asleep right in one of the booths. Her Papa was already awake, bakery apron on, and flour covering his pink cheeks.

"Ah! Marinette you're awake? I don't believe I've ever seen you alive before eight." Her father started placing macaroons in a box, setting them in the section for new orders. She smiled at him, walking over and picking up a box.

"Papa? Would you mind if I took some for my friends?" She had already started to creep towards the door, her backpack slung over her shoulder. He nodded, waving his hand and signaling her that he didn't care. And she rushed out the door.

Marinette had to gulp down breaths when she reached the front steps of her school. She sat down, coaxing a tired Tikki out of her pocket and feeding her a macaroon. Her kwami ate it happily and looked up at her once she was finished.

"I'm proud of you Marinette. You treated Adrien like a real person yesterday." She smiled up at her, reaching for another treat in her box. Marinette felt her cheeks flush, and she looked down at her lap, then back up at Tikki.

"What do you mean?" A soft breeze brushed her bangs in her eyes, and she slid them behind her ears as Tikki continued.

"I mean, not only did you use full sentences, but you didn't act like he was this amazing god from another planet." Tikki giggled, closing Marinette's box of treats and sitting on the lid.

But Adrien might as well have been. His drop dead gorgeous looks aside, she admired him for how strong he was. In the face of everything that his life as a model has thrown at him, he'd managed to stay kind, to even those who didn't treat him right. Just like the first time she'd seen his show of kindness, he'd never stopped giving it freely after that. And perhaps, at the root of her love for him, that was what she admired most.

"But Marinette, no matter how amazing he might seem, until you start to love all the things that he does wrong, you can never really have something with him."

She glanced down at Tikki. And realized she was right. She'd loved Adrien from afar for so long, but she'd never stopped to see his flaws though she doubted he had many. The thing was, last night, after talking with him for so long, it did make her like him more. But in a different way. Because suddenly, for the first time, what she had with Adrien? It felt real. Even if it was just a flimsy friendship. Suddenly, she wasn't second guessing everything she did when she wanted to talk to him. And that felt so good. But it didn't stop her legs from turning to useless noodles when she looked up and saw him step out of his car.

Tikki quickly hid in her bag, and Marinette raised a hand to wave at him. At that, a smile bloomed across his face, and he waved back. She watched as he made his way over to her, climbing the steps. He sat down beside her and looked at the box she had in her hands.

"Marinette, did you bring me treats?" He grinned at her, a flash of white teeth that made her heart stutter. She looked down at the box, then back up at him.

"Who said these were for you? I could have fully intended an eating 20 macaroons this morning." Well, eighteen. Tikki did steal two of course.

He let out a laugh. "I'd like to see that." He took the box from her when she handed it over and ran his hand over the top. It was an adorable little pink container, with a black lacy design on the top. Marinette took pride in that, she'd designed the logo herself.

In the time it took Marinette to pull out her sketchpad and flip it open, the boy beside her had already consumed three. Oh, she thought. Would he be in for a treat tonight…

"Oh Mari," Did he just call her Mari? Because she distinctly heard him call her by her nickname. Not that that mattered or anything. "I need your address for tonight. I already know where the bakery is but father insists on having it so he can know where I am." He blushed. She would've reveled in that hue on his cheeks for hours, had a third voice not have chimed in.

"Address for what?"

Marinette glanced up, and already her ears were fuming. In front of her stood a tall, intimidating Italian girl with long brunette hair. And to think she thought Chloé Bourgeois was bad. This girl was far beyond Chloé.

"Oh, Marinette invited her friends over to watch a movie and was nice enough to let me tag along. Right Mari?" He nudged her shoulder from where he sat, and she gave a stiff nod.

Lila smiled, taking a seat between Adrien and Marinette, and glancing over at her sketchbook. "Oh, do you design?" She pulled the sketchbook from Marinette and started flipping through, eyeing all her designs.

Marinette balled her hand into a fist and snatched back her designs. "Yeah, I do. But those are private thank you." She carefully closed her box of macaroons and handed them to Adrien. "You'll probably get more use out of these than I will." She forced a smile and zipped up her backpack. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Lila place her hand over Adrien's.

"Hey Adrien, I need to talk to you about some stuff. About what happened in the park yesterday and… other stuff? If you don't mind." Marinette watched with barely restrained anger as she saw her tighten her grip on his hand.

"Um y-yeah sure but I can only make it for a few minutes after the study period. Is that okay?" Adrien leaned a bit away from Lila. He wanted to be her friend, but he didn't want her getting the wrong idea. Or – the more troubling part – Marinette getting the wrong idea.

"Yes, that sounds perfect." She kissed his cheek, sliding his hand out of his as she walked to class. Marinette willed her feet to move, and they flew up the steps, faster even as they heard Adrien call out her name.

 

* * *

 

 

And to think, Marinette's day had been going so well. Aside from Lila's incessant flirting with Adrien, the day had been good. Sadly Chloé hadn't shown up for the dumbest of reasons. And it was sad because Marinette could hardly wait for the showdown that would inevitably come between Chloé and Lila.

But at around 2 o'clock that afternoon, their first akuma attack since Volpina was introduced. Marinette flew out of her seat, making up some paper-thin excuse as she ran out the door.

It didn't take long for Ladybug to track down the akuma, flying over building after building in hot pursuit of the victim. Once she got closer, she started to see him clearer. The man was tall though a bit on the portly side. He wore a long trench coat, with a collared white shirt. He had a purple mask, with - what she suspected to be his akumatized weapon – a sash colored the same as Frances flag. She stepped back as she realized the Mayor was the one standing before her.

"I am the true Mayor of Paris, and no one shall ever think to take my place again!" And with that, he leaped from the building towards her. She ducked, missing his outstretched arms inches from her head. But she brought her own hand up and threw him across the roof. He regained himself quickly, and charged after her, only to be tripped, and thrown to the edge of the building by a gleaming silver baton.

Ladybug frowned at the man. He was weak, and he would be easy to beat. Not that she'd become overconfident, but she doubted this was all Hawkmoth had in store. There was no way he'd waste such a precious akuma.

But waste he did. For the first time, Ladybug defeated an akuma without her power or Chat's. And that left a dreadful pit in the bottom of her stomach. Though it seemed Chat Noir hadn't noticed.

"Good job, my Lady!" He held out his fist for a fist bump, but she just crossed her arms and looked across the landscape of Paris.

"Something's wrong here Chat, we barely had to do any work. Something's up."

She sat on the edge of the roof, scanning the alley beneath her. The sun was still relatively full, but half an hour had passed already, and she supposed it was right about now that Adrien would be meeting with Lila. The breeze that brushed across her skin brought the promise of summer with it. A balmy, almost sea-like scent.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I really can't complain. I mean, after all, we did just defeat an akuma without having to do shit, so…" He smiled and nudged her slightly with his shoulder.

"Chat." Ladybug looked up at him, all jokes aside.

"Umm… yes, Ladybug?"

"There's someone I think we need to go see."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IDek what to say after this please give feedback!!!! Greatly appreciated!!!!


	4. Sometimes Ladies can be Evil too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BTW guys, Yanna is what I named the fox kwami so please don't get confused by that! XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually pretty pleased with this chapter, though I didn't get to do much editing because I wanted to finish today. Currently two minutes till midnight. Still counts. So sorry for any errors! Feel free to comment if you see anything!! xx

“Ladybug, you’re scaring me.” Chat Noir jogged to keep up with the spotted girl in front of him. They’d been running for blocks, weaving around carts and pedestrians as she led him toward god-knows-where to god-knows-who.

            She looked back at him, an expression of worry painted across her face. He twisted his face in confusion. He wondered what was bothering his lady so much, though he supposed he was about to find out. “I’m sorry Chat, but everything might start to make sense once we get there.” She was walking faster now, nearing toward the Master’s house.

            When they reached the door of Fu’s place of residence, Marinette took a deep breath, looking to her left at Chat before she knocked. She held out her hand for him to take and smiled. At that, his ears flamed at the tips and his face turned an embarrassing shade of red. He slipped his hand into hers and held onto her hand with a firm grip. He reached out with a gloved hand and opened up the door.

            “After you, My Lady.” After she stepped inside the small little room, tugging him along by his hand, Chat took the chance to look around.

            A short Chinese man sat on a mat in the middle of the room, reading over a leather bound book. _His_ leather bound book. From where Chat stood, he could barely see the depiction of Ladybug the book held.

            The man didn’t even look up from his book to greet them. “Ah, Ladybug and Chat Noir, finally. I have some news for you.” He put out a hand and gestured for them to take a seat on the mat. Chat did as he was told, still clinging tightly to Ladybug’s hand.

            Master Fu turned the book around, sliding it to face them. Adrien pulled it closer, scanning the page. It was Volpina. The fox Miraculous. But there was something wrong.

            “It says here that the last owner is Clarissa Mancini. But, Lila has the miraculous.”

            “That just means the book is old right? I mean, it looks ancient.” Ladybug said. She extracted her hand from his and flipped to the page with a depiction of Ladybug with long lines of text. “I can’t read any of this.”

            The Master nodded. “No, I had to decipher it. But if you flip over a few pages I wrote down the owner of the Miraculous.”

            Marinette sat straight. “Oh! Oh- I..” She backed away from Chat, hiding the book from his view as she stared at the letters across the page

_MARINETTE DUPAIN-CHENG_

            “How… How does it know?” She glanced up at the man where he sat, stroking his beard, Wayzz sitting on his shoulder.

            “The book,” Wayzz flew over as he spoke, showing her on the page. “It is magic, just like Tikki, and Plagg, and I. It can change without any human. So that is what has my Master so concerned. It seems Lila is in possession of the fox Miraculous, yet… no kwami.”

            “And no recorded proof in the book.” Said Marinette. “So does that mean Lila doesn’t have the real Miraculous?” Marinette shifted uncomfortably in her seat on the mat.

            “Oh no it’s the real Miraculous no doubt about that,” muttered the Master. “But I believe the kwami has not chosen her. So the Miraculous is useless. In a sense.” The old man walked over, bringing them over tea. Marinette was beginning to think he really liked tea. But that was off topic.

            “So who is?” Chat asked, taking the book back from Ladybug, careful to avoid the pages about her.

            “Well you see for the longest time it’s been Clarissa. I knew her back even before I had become the Grand Master. And it’s very plausible that Clarissa has a granddaughter and that it’s Lila. But kwami’s choose their owners carefully, and make sure there isn’t any malice in their hearts. I doubt Yanna would choose someone she thinks isn’t right.”

            Ladybug furrowed her eyebrows in thought, and if Chat hadn’t been so distracted himself he would’ve thought it was adorable. But for what felt like the hundredth time, the answer to who Ladybug was, was sitting right in front of him, and he tried so hard to resist looking.

            Ladybug looked to Fu and spoke, “Then what of Hawkmoth? How does he get his powers if he’s evil?”

            The man stiffened at this, and adjusted his set of China before speaking. “Hawkmoth was not always evil. He used to be good, and so was his partner.”

            “Who was his partner? The bee lady?” The Master looked at Chat, smiling at his question.

           “No, the bee Miraculous has not been alive for many years. It is still in my possession. I’m speaking of the Peacock.” The Master stood, sweeping the book – fast for someone so old – up off the floor. “Now you two must go, I have an appointment.”

            “What?! That’s not fair you can’t just drop a bombshell like that on us and then tell us to leave.” Ladybug’s face was red in anger. She was beginning to despise this Master. He liked to give little tastes of the big picture, but never truly reveal anything. It was infuriating.

            “Ladybug, when you are ready to show your partner who you truly are, as he is, you will be more prepared for my secrets. But until then, you will just have to be patient. Besides, as Grand Maser I cannot tell you all the things I know, you’re the heroes. That’s also your job.” He laid out a second mat on the floor and waved at them with his hand. “Now go on I don’t want someone to catch the two of you in here.”

            Chat caught Ladybug glare out of the corner of his eye before she stomped towards the door. And this time it was Chat who took her hand as they walked through the door.

 

* * *

 

            Marinette barely made it back to school in time for the ending bell. She packed up her stuff and rushed out the classroom door before the teacher could notice. Unluckily for her, she ran right into somebody, causing them both to tumble to the ground. In all the times she’d imagined this though, running into someone, it had been with Adrien. And he’d been sweet and picked up her books and carried them to class. That was so not how this went.

            “Seriously Marinette?” Lila rubbed her head and started putting her fallen books into her backpack.

            “Sorry…” Marinette blushed and put away her sketchpad, stuffing in stray notes that she’d taken the class before the akuma attack.

            Lila shrugged “You’re fine. But… hey I actually have a question for you.”

            Marinette looked up at the girl, puzzled, but nodded all the same. “Yeah what is it?”

            Lila fidgeted with her books and looked down before finally facing Marinette again. “Adrien’s your friend and everything. So you’d probably know better than me. But do you think there’s any chance he likes me? And if so, could you maybe talk to him about it?”

            Marinette stood still in her tracks, staring at the girl. She didn’t know how to move or how to breathe. She’d known Lila liked Adrien, and that the girl was trying to get closer to him. But she never thought Lila would come to her. Shockingly, out of everything the girl had just said, what surprised her the most, was the bit about a friend. Lila looked at them, and genuinely thought they were friends. Someone thought her and Adrien Agreste were friends. It made her so happy, she almost forgot to respond.

            “Oh! Oh um I don’t know actually. I’ll talk to him about it though. But I have some work at the bakery that needs to be done so I’ll see you later Lila!” She should’ve screamed at the girl, all the pain she’d caused her. But as she began to think about it, the more it seemed Lila was upset with Ladybug, and not Marinette. In fact, Lila had nothing against Marinette at all. And that thought alone stayed with her as she quickly rushed home, ready to prepare for what she hoped to be the best night of her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The big Adrienette movie chapter is net yesssss....


	5. The Luck of the... Cat?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A ship has sailed today my friends... *chokes up* *whispers* A ship has s-sailed...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SUPER HAPPY WITH THIS CHAPTER!!!!!! Adrien is a really fun character to write with, and especially to get inside. I think after I really got what he was trying to do, it was easy to write him. The lines between Adrien and Chat are beginning to blur... ;)

It would be perfect. Marinette had decided that in her head from the start. Nothing would ruin the way she wanted tonight’s events to go. Alya walked through the front door of the bakery, the biggest smile on her face.

“What’s with you?” Marinette smiled at her friend as she started to pull the blankets and pillows out of the closet. She turned to move into the living room and her friend followed, still smiling wide.

“Well, aren’t you excited for tonight?! It’s practically a date with Adrien Agreste! Isn’t that crazy Mari?” Alya helped her clean up the small living room, moving the large ottoman against the couch for more foot room. Marinette laughed and shook her head as she arranged the blankets on the couch.

“It’s not a date Alya, you and Nino will be here. And besides, either way we’re just friends.” She avoided eye contact with her friend as she arranged the pillows at the ends of the couch.

“First of all, it’s practically a double date. And second, you can’t be just friends because you obviously like him, and he obviously likes you.” Alya ignored Marinette’s protests and just walked back into the kitchen, helping Mr. Cheng out with finishing the pastries and putting them on a serving tray.

Marinette walked back in with them, taking a long breath of the delicious smell. “Papa, they smell amazing.” She walked over, sitting up on the stool beside Alya and looking over at the blogger as she stuffed her face. She raised an eyebrow, “You do know those are for tonight, and not like- right now right?” Marinette smiled wider as Alya nodded, mouth full, and gave her a cheery thumbs up.

But then the bell over the door rang, and Marinette started to panic. “Alya!” she squeaked. “I thought Adrien wasn’t going to show up for another 30 minutes!” she covered her face as it flushed red.

Her friend took her hands, slowly easing them off her heated face. “Relax, it’s just Nino.” Alya walked to the door and opened it, revealing the DJ. And then, behind him, someone else entirely.

“Hi Marinette!” Lila waved.

* * *

 

Adrien hurried out of the house, throwing back on his white button-up over his t-shirt as he ran down the steps of his house. After school, he’d tried to rush Gorilla home as fast as the man dared to drive, and jumped out. He’d already taken a shower and gotten Nathalie to order flowers, and was now on his way to the Dupain-Cheng bakery. He’d been simple with his flower choice: tulips. He only purchased them to be a nice guest, nothing more. Not like he was trying to impress Marinette or anything. Which he wasn’t. Though, despite his efforts to be perfectly on time, Adrien still showed up five minutes late. He checked on Plagg first in his shoulder bag he’d brought along. He made sure the kwami was well fed and comfortable, and that he’d brought his father’s designs, before knocking on the door.

He smiled brightly when he was faced with Marinette, opening the door to greet him.

“Hey.” He smiled, stepping in and handing her the flowers. “I’m not sure if I should give these to you or your parents… but it’s just a thank-you, for letting me come over and stay.”

Marinette blushed red, taking the flowers and looking back up at him. For a moment she forgot to move her mouth. “Oh yeah thank-you Adrien, these are beautiful. Maman! I have flowers from our guest!” She smiled at her mom as she rushed over, looking at Marinette with a smile.

“Oh those are perfect, one of my favorite flowers. Come on in, I know it’s a bit cold out tonight.” She walked back behind the counter and put the flowers in a vase, carrying out the last tray of sweets for everyone. “Come on, everyone already set up in the living room.”

Adrien started to follow her, until he felt a hand gently tug on his wrist.

“Adrien?” Marinette asked quietly, as the boy turned to face her.

“Yeah?” He looked down at her, noticing a bit of concern swirling in her blue eyes. He faced her fully, putting a hand on her shoulder when she didn’t say anything. “What is it?”

She glanced up at him, thumbs fidgeting nervously on the hem of her shirt. “Did you by any chance invite Lila? Because she showed up and it’s fine if you did I was just wondering.” Marinette managed to blurt it out before averting her eyes and looking away again.

“Lila’s here?” Adrien looked past her into the living room, where the girl sat to the right of Nino and Alya, laughing at something they’d said.

“Yeah.”

He looked down at the girl, the ache in his chest growing stronger as he saw her expression. It was obvious she wasn’t happy about Lila being here, but she was being decent enough not to show it.

Adrien shrugged. “I didn’t invite her, I came here because of you.” He smiled at Marinette, then made his way into the living room, her trailing behind.

 

* * *

 

Marinette wanted to kill someone. After all she’d went through to try to make this night go well, Lila had to show up. She didn’t think it was fair at all. Her story was that after she’d overheard Adrien and herself talking about the movie, she’d asked Nino if he was going. And then he said yes and invited her along. A part of her didn’t want to believe it, but the story checked out with her DJ friend, so she supposed she didn’t have a leg to stand on.

The movie had barely even started, before Lila started trying to make a move to get closer to Adrien. First, is was the subtle way she shifted, moving closer on the couch. Then she’d laugh at something and touch his arm. She apparently really liked that. Any time she had something to say, she’d be touching his arm. And it had barely been 15 minutes. 30 minutes in Marinette had already had enough. She excused herself from the room and got up, walking towards her bedroom. She almost made it, when a hand on her wrist stopped her. She didn’t even have to turn around, she’d seen them come after her.

“Mari…” Alya said, turning her friend to face her. “I can hold his hand instead if you want.” Marinette laughed softly at her friend, moving in for a hug when the blogger opened up her arms.

“I was so close.” She whispered. “Tonight was the night something was finally supposed to have happened and now it won’t because of her.” She buried her face farther into her friends shoulder.

“It will, Marinette. I have a plan. Somehow, someway I’m getting that girl out of the room and you will have your moment. Okay?”

Marinette looked up and smiled weakly at her friend. “Okay.”

* * *

 

When the girls sat back down, Adrien noticed Marinette still didn’t look much of herself. He scooted closer, tapping her on the arm. “You okay?” When her only response was a nod, he frowned, turning back to watch the movie. It was funny actually, and Adrien never really got to watch movies much. But he could only focus for a few minutes, before he looked over and saw Alya and Lila stand, leaving the room. He raised an eyebrow at Nino, and the boy just shrugged, saying something about checking on them. Then the DJ left the room too. Adrien’s nerved went wild. He was finally alone with Marinette, and he had no clue what to do. He knew he had to do _something._ And the longer he waited, the more time it gave everyone else to come back. So he did the only logical, yet still socially acceptable thing he could think to do. He grabbed her hand.

Marinette’s face went up in flames. She didn’t move a muscle, yet her heart beat wildly in her chest. What was happening? What had brought this on? She didn’t recall any buildup to this moment at all. Just sudden skin to skin contact. And like the idiot she was, she turned her face to look at him.

And like the idiot he was, he looked back.

“Marinette?” Adrien gulped a deep breath, pushing down the tons of fear that was threatening to explode inside of him.

“Yes Adrien?” She gazed up at him, her blue eyes expectant and urging him to go on.

“I-…,” Why couldn’t he get it out? He’d never been so tongue-tied before in his life. “I like you.” He spit out, hoping the words didn’t sound as childish as he thought they did. But Marinette got the message.

“Y-you do? Really?” Her face turned pink, her cheeks grinning and her eyes lighting up.

He nodded, not saying anything. He already felt stupid for throwing his feelings out there like he did. It wasn’t like him, it was something Chat would do. It was brash and daring and spontaneous… and it felt so good. In the small amount of time he’d really got to experience with Marinette, he realized she’d brought out more of his Chat side than anyone else ever had. But it wasn’t exactly Chat Noir she was bringing out in him, it was more like she pushed him to come out of the shell he’d put himself in. The box he’d backed Adrien Agreste into. He’d begun to live only for the moments in which he could be Chat, and fight crime, and be free. But with one glance at this girl beside him, he realized how utterly stupid he had been. He could be free as Adrien too. He could tell jokes, and smile genuinely, and stand up for his friends. He could speak out against people in his class, and stand up to his father when he treated Adrien like he was small. He could BE someone. Without the mask, without the pseudonym.

“Oh W-well actually well.” The girls’ cheeks flamed red and she looked away. Adrien smiled softly and took both her hands in his.

“Yes Marinette?”

She gazed at him, taking in every detail of his face. She couldn’t speak, she never could in front of him. But it wasn’t just his looks, or his voice, it was the way he continued to amaze her with his compassion. Yet, it seemed as if this time it wasn’t any of those things that rendered her mute. This time, it was the way he was looking at her. Oh boy, was that one hell of a look.

Her voice was soft, small and quiet when she answered. “I like you too.”

Then, from only a room away, she heard Alya scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep leaving those comments! Honestly every time I see your support, or get a comment begging for more, that makes me write so much faster. I know some fic writers don't like to be pressured, but if you guys didn't comment and show your support I wouldn't have even gotten this far. If we can get up to 1000 hits I'll share my tumblr... probably XD Feel free to ask for it if you have any questions though!! Love you guys :* xx


	6. Never Underestimate a Fox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who thought Alya's scream was because her ship had sailed... I'm so sorry.... XD xx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so proud of this chapter you have no clue

Marinette jumped, pushing herself up off the couch as Adrien followed suit behind her. She ran out of the living room, gasping in barely contained shock when she saw Alya lying on the floor. Unresponsive. But that wasn’t the worst part of it – above her stood (you guessed it) everyone’s favorite Akuma victim. Volpina. Marinette couldn’t move at first, but suddenly she was swept up in someone’s arms, and they carried her from the room, out into the bakery. People sat around, eating and drinking their coffee as if one of Paris’s villains hadn’t just been released upstairs.

“Marinette!” Adrien shook her shoulders to get her to focus. She clenched her fists in anger. Volpina had crossed a line. It was one thing when she flirted with Adrien, then lied about being a hero. But when she hurt her best friend? Oh Chat thought Ladybug was acting weird now… he was in for a real treat.

She focused her eyes back on Adrien. “I-I’m sorry what?” She hadn’t heard anything he’d said. Did he say something?

“I need you to get these people out of the building and then get somewhere safe. Can you manage that?” She nodded. Well, she could get the people out, but fighting Volpina probably wasn’t what Adrien had in mind when it concerned her safety.

“Good. Good…” He sighed and his hands tightened on her shoulders. “Just- just please stay safe Marinette? I wish I could stay but I can’t.”

She smiled and took his hands off her shoulders, putting them by his sides. “I’ll be fine. Besides, you should go do whatever it is you need to do, I’ll be here. Safe. Totally not going anywhere else.” She smiled again, reassuringly, and stood taller.

Adrien smiled down at the girl and reached out his hand, pulling her head close, swiftly kissing the hair on her forehead. He caught a faint scent of strawberry in her hair and smiled. It seemed as if this girl kept surprising him every day. Every little thing about her seemed more and more special as time went on. And Adrien began to understand the meaning of someone’s heart beating out of their chest. Perhaps he felt it with Ladybug. But her distance from him was keeping him back, it stopped him from truly falling. But he couldn’t worry about that now, he had a job to do. “Stay safe.” He whispered, before running through the doors of the bakery, and out into the streets, where Volpina was just starting to make an appearance.

“Plagg Cl-,” the kwami sighed, crossing his arms.

“I’m not fed enough for this…”

“Claws out!”

* * *

 

Marinette stood there for a few seconds after, still reeling from the shock. _Adrien Agreste just kissed her._ Well, maybe not a real kiss, but it was still definitely a something. Her heart was soaring, and she felt guilty for feeling so happy when right outside her city was in danger.

“Everyone, the bakery isn’t safe! But if you’ll all stay calm we can exit through the back door, just follow Mr. Dupain.” She gestured to her dad who had already come out from the bakery, and was now herding people through the back doors.

She spun on her heel, making her way towards the steps, when Nino cut around the corner and ran toward her. “Nino! I was on my way up to check on Alya is she okay? What happened?”

Nino took her by the shoulders, herding her towards the door. “Alya’s… okay. She’ll be okay. But Volpina is after you Marinette, you need to get somewhere safe. And fast.”

She nodded, glancing over to see the fox villain making her way back towards the bakery. “You need to get Alya and yourself out of here Nino. I’ll be fine okay? Go, she’s already on her way back.”

The young DJ nodded and raced back up the stairs toward her friend. Marinette wished she could stay and check on her, but Chat wasn’t looking so good out there.

Marinette flew out the back door, ducking behind the large trash bin in the back alleyway. Tikki was already out of her jacket, and Marinette smiled at the kwami.

“Tikki, Spots On!”

With a flash of red, Marinette took off, racing towards the oncoming threat, and her partner that was desperately trying to subdue it. She tossed her yoyo, vaulting towards the fox who was casually stalking across the rooftop toward Chat. She landed silently a few buildings away, and with a few leaps landed on the building behind it.

“Funny, I don’t see Ladybug anywhere. Seems your bad luck just got worse kitty.” She stalked closer, hooking her finger in his collar and pulling him close to her. Ladybug moved closer as she watched the girl whisper something to Chat, and his entire body went stiff.

She glared at her back and threw her yoyo, aiming for her waist to pull the girl back. But at the last second, Volpina’s hand shot up, catching it in her hand and yanking it forward. Ladybug flew forward and landed in her partners lap. He placed his hand around her waist as the girl smirked down at them.

“Sorry, but I really don’t feel like losing my powers just yet.” Chat Noir extended his baton and jumped off the roof, holding Ladybug tight to his side.

“Chat? What did she say to you? You know everything she says is a lie right? You can’t trust her.” His grip on her tightened as they landed behind a building.

He let go of her waist and stomped towards the end of the alley, then back. “She said my name.” He whispered.

“What?... What do you mean?” She took his hand and stopped him from pacing. “Chat look at me what all did she say?”

He turned his eyes to her and gripped her hand. “She said ‘He knows who you are, there’s no point in hiding anymore. Hand over the Miraculous and it will all be over.’”

“Well then she could be lying, she could be tricking you-“

“No! She said my name Ladybug! I just didn’t include that part. Hawkmoth knows who I am.” He slumped to the ground in defeat, burying his face in his hands. She saw his hands were shaking, and he was trying to take deep breaths, his chest moving in and out slowly. She sat by him, wrapping her arms around him in a hug.

“I-it’s okay, we’ll figure something out. Maybe we can talk to Fu. O-or you could stay somewhere safe until we figure out how to defeat Hawkmoth. He won’t get to you, I won’t let him.”

She started to freak out, pulling Chat closer to her and gripping his shoulder.

“You can’t.” She felt the vibrations of Chat’s voice in her chest.

“What do you mean I can’t? I can help I promise I will.” Chat pulled away from her, looking up her with something akin to pity in his eyes. The black clad hero reached out, tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear. He took a breath before speaking.

“You can’t keep me safe, if you don’t know who I am.” He gripped her hand tight and his eyes pleaded with her. “And this isn’t me pressuring you, my lady. Please don’t take it like that. But, there’s no way for you to keep me safe, if you don’t know who I am.”

Her heart clenched in her chest, thinking back to her conversation with the Grand Master. He had warned her that the longer she waited to trust Chat with her identity, the harder things would get. She wondered, as she sat here, how he knew. She hated how right he was. She needed to tell Chat who she was, and she needed to do it soon.

“This is sweet, and it looks to me like surrender.” Volpina landed in front of them, smirking down at the pair.

“No. We don’t go down that easily.” She stood from her position with Chat, landing a punch across the girls face. She fell, landing against the wall of a building. She glared up at Ladybug, pulling something silver out from behind her back. In an instant, she was blinded by a flash of sunlight directly in her eyes. When she blinked again, the girl was gone, and so was her kitty. Rage boiled in the pit of Marinette’s stomach, and she flew through the air in search of her partner. When she saw the familiar silver of his baton, she moved even faster.

But when she rounded the building the pair had swung behind, it looked like she was too late. Her fun, sarcastic, and admittedly adorable partner, was at bullet point. Five of them.

“Ladybug.” Volpina smiled. “You have a choice. You get to pick one of your Chat friends here, for me to save. You can take the chance of killing him, or you can hand over your Miraculous.”

“Don’t do it! Ladybug don’t!” But with five identical men shouting at her, she had no way of knowing who was real and who wasn’t.

“Choose.”

* * *

 

Chat Noir tried to hide how hard his hands were shaking. He kept eye contact with Ladybug to try to keep himself sane. He knew what he had to do. It was the only explanation. He loved Ladybug, he respected her, and he didn’t want to hurt her. But the only way to save both of them was to do that. To go against what she wanted.

Adrien would have to de-transform.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the feedback guys it's so greatly appreciated. Big thanks to Ink-pendragon who has encouraged me the most through this fic XD Every message is so great! Hope you guys enjoy the chapter! xx


	7. The Ancestor of Ninja Turtles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're Welcome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FOR MADELYN BOOTH! Who thought I wasn't the author ;)

“Plagg Claws O-“

“No!” Came Ladybugs cry. “Chat, I can fix this I promise just- DON’T de-transform.” She looked around the alley and racked her brain. She’d have to use her lucky charm. And she really hoped it actually worked.

“Lucky Charm!” she cried, waiting for the object to appear above her head. But instead of something landing in her hands, all she heard was laughter. She looked up, the fox tilting back her head to mock her.

“Now even your powers have given up on you, how unfortunate.” The girl smirked, pushing the barrel of the guns closer to her partners head. She was sure he could now feel the cool metal against his temple. Now even Chat Noir was starting to look very worried.

But then the worry stopped, and the multiple chats all merged into one. He fell to the ground, panting and holding his neck. She looked up at Volpina, who had a circular blade buried in her shoulder. Blood ran down her front as she ripped the blade out, crying in agony. And as Ladybug looked over to see who had thrown it, she saw the strangest thing she’d ever laid eyes on.

A short, and seemingly old man stood there. Five other green blades glinting dangerously in his palm. But the rest of him? Not exactly what you would call “dangerous”. He wore a skin tight suit with varying shades of green, and a dark green mask with the same honeycomb pattern as her own. He had on boots that melded with his tights, which looked like they were made of dark leather. And finally, he had a large shield strapped to his forearm that perfectly resembled the shell of a turtle. Did she mention he hobbled when he walked?

“M-Master?” she stuttered. That was the only person he could be. With his unnatural height and uncanny resemblance to a turtle, she knew it was Fu who stood in front of her. But she wondered how it was possible. She knew Wayzz didn’t approve of Fu transforming, so it must’ve taken an immense amount of energy just to walk here.

“Well go on and get your Chat friend and go. You both have some talking to do. I can handle the fox.”

And Ladybug knew he could. For some reason, she didn’t think it would take much for the wise to defeat the sly. So she grabbed her partner and hauled him up, running out of the alleyway just as a green light exploded behind the buildings.

Despite Chat’s situation, he was grinning ear to ear.

“Why are you smiling? It’s unnerving – especially at a time like this.” She started to pace as they landed atop a building, slowing her breath to its normal rate. It was getting hotter outside every day, and these skintight suits were NOT helping.

“I’m pretty sure the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles grandpa just saved our butts back there.” Chat started to laugh, leaning back against the building as if he were making himself at home.

“Are you seriously making those kinds of comparisons when your life and Fu’s is in grave danger?”

“Ladybug DID YOU SEE HIM?! He came in with a green mask and huge turtle shell! The skintight suit? Priceless!” Chat Noir dissolved into a fit of laughter, even though his lady found their situation far from amusing.

“Chat-,” she tried keeping a straight face, annoyed that he was so easily distracted.

“He sounded so serious too!” The cat laughed harder, holding his stomach as he started to cry from it.

Ladybug shook her head and sat down beside him, crossing her arms. “It’s not funny.” She said. The hint of a smile creeping on her face.

But with one humorous look from Chat, she burst into giggles alongside him. She tried so hard to compose herself, knowing that their time was ticking from her using Lucky Charm, but every time she caught sight of the cat she’d lose it all again. They’d finally gained some composure when the very same Turtle hero began waltzing down the street towards their building. He looked unscathed, and borderline bored. Ladybug turned serious then, jumping down from where she sat to land in front of him.

“Is it you?”

“Of course it’s me girl, who else would I be?” Fu released his transformation, Wayzz flying up and around his owner nervously. The old man leaned heavier on his cane, and looked unsure in his steps as he made his way back.

“I was under the impression you couldn’t transform.” She said, supporting some of his weight when he walked, even when he tried to brush her off.

“It is very hard to do so, and I can’t for very long, but if he would’ve de-transformed as he planned to, all of Paris would have known who he was. It would have been broadcast to the world. And…being who he is? Well let’s just say it would have gone bad.”

She turned to look at Chat, his cheeks tinted red from listening to Fu. He walked a bit farther behind them, and she let the Master go to catch up to her friend. “What does he mean ‘being who he is’?” Ladybug asked, looking over at him as they walked.

Adrien sighed, running a hand through his hair and casting his gaze to the ground. He wondered how to go about explaining without giving too much away. Even if he wanted nothing more than to tell her everything. “I’m not exactly a regular civilian. My name is what some would say is well-known.”

“How well-known?” She asked.

“Depends.” Was all he said, and she frowned at that.

“On what?”

“It’s complicated my lady. But if I had it my way I’d just tell you now.”

She looked away, watching the ground as she walked. He didn’t understand why she was scared. None of them did. Ladybug was supposed to be this amazing, bold, brave, and beautiful superhero that everyone admired. But Marinette just wasn’t. She wasn’t as smart, wasn’t as brave. She was clumsy and stuttered and was anything but the perfect picture of beauty. That was what scared her. Chat Noir idolized her, worshipped her even. He saw as some perfect hero who was fearless. But behind the mask, that wasn’t who she felt she was. She was so terrified of disappointing her partner, no matter how stupid that sounded.

“Yeah, well, if I had it my way, no one would ever know.” She walked faster, finding it easy to catch up with Fu. But Chat caught her wrist, forcing her to stop walking. She didn’t resist this time, instead turning to face him, tucking her hair behind her ear. She let out a breath and glanced up at the green eyes that bore into hers.

“Can you at least tell me why? All these unknowns are killing me, my lady.” His hand slid from her wrist, coming down to rest in her hand. With the other palm, he gripped her left hand, holding onto both tight. His head moved closer, though his eyes never left hers.

“The person I am,” she began, letting out a breath she didn’t realize she’d been holding. “Isn’t who you would hope I am. I’m not this amazing, spontaneous girl that you’ve made me out to be…” Her eyes had moved off of his, instead staring at the gleam of sunlight that shone off his bell

“Ladybug, look at me.” His claws grazed her chin as he reached to tilt her head up. She looked at him, clenching her free hand to keep her eyes dry. “I don’t care about someone who’s brave or beautiful. The girl I’ve loved for so long, is the one who stands up for people. The one who is quietly fierce. The one who never gives up in a fight. The one who hides behind a mask, even though I already know she is completely beautiful.” He took his hand off her cheek, running it through his hair as his cheeks heated. He licked his lip before looking at her again. “Whoever that girl is under that mask, is the same girl that’s standing in front of me now. I know it, and deep down, if you stopped putting yourself down, you know it too.”

Chat had never seen his lady cry, and watching it now surprised him. Her bright blue eyes were glassed over, tears slowly falling, making her lashes wet. Hesitantly, he leaned down, brushing a kiss across her cheek bone. The faint taste of salt from her tears was on his lips, and his forehead bumped against hers softly as he took a breath.

“You mean that?” She smiled softly, slowly, as if she wasn’t sure if she wanted to.

He laughed softly, wrapping his partner in a tight, crushing hug. “Every word.”

She wrapped her arms around him, hugging back. He felt her breaths even out as she relaxed, her head resting against the material of his suit that stretched across his chest.

“We should catch up with Fu.” She pulled away, hugging her arms self-consciously. She hadn’t meant to cry in front of him.

Chat grinned and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. “Well, not much to catch up to. It’s a wonder her defeated Volpina. I almost wish I’d been there to see it.”

She looked in front of them to where Fu had barely made it to the end of the alley. She shook her head and smiled. “You know kitty? I kind of wish I’d seen it too.”

* * *

 

They made their way back to the Grand Master’s house, where they made sure he was settled and healed before they set back out the door. Fu had stopped her just before they left, warning her of the danger Chat may be in if she couldn’t keep him safe. He deserved to know who she is, even if she wasn’t sure. She owed that to him.

“Chat?” She caught his tail, tugging softly before they parted ways.

“My Lady?” He turned to grin at her, his green eyes flicking to where her fingers curled around his tail. She allowed herself a blush, looking away as she released him.

“Patrol tonight, there’s something I need to tell you.”

He nodded, but there was no stopping the large, and goofy grin that spread across his features when he realized what she meant. “Of course, Bugaboo. 8 o’clock sharp.” Before she had time to argue, he pounced away, flying through the Parisian sky, back towards the bakery. Back towards the girl with the same striking blue eyes. And tonight he would find out just how similar those eyes were.


	8. Take My Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is a little short but I wanted to get it in before the next chapter XD

Marinette barely made it back to the bakery before her friends. She had just flown in from her second story window, when she heard feet pounding up the stairs. Releasing her transformation quickly, she straightened out the front of her shirt, struggling to look presentable. The door flew open. There stood a tired looking Alya, slightly bewildered Nino, and… Adrien. Somehow, after everything that had happened today, he still made her blush uncontrollably.

He crossed the room in two quick strides, smiling as he pulled her into a hug. Though all the blood in her body had rushed to her face and ears, she hugged him back hesitantly. Had she been tall enough to see over the boys shoulder, she would’ve seen her best friend nudge the DJ, smirking back at the pair.

“You’re safe.” He pulled back to examine her. She nodded, straightening down her two pigtails.

“Well, you were pretty clear I stayed safe, I figured that was the least I could do.” He laughed softly at that, bumping her playfully on the shoulder with his palm. She stepped around him to her best friend.

“Alya, what happened between you and Lila?”

Her best friend chewed at her bottom lip, glancing away before speaking. “I may have told her that Adrien told me that he has this insane crush on you?”

Marinette’s jaw dropped as she gaped at her friend. “A-Alya! Are you crazy? You know how much she likes Adrien…”

“Well I can’t feel bad about it.” Alya averted Marinette’s gaze and mumbled too low for them to make out what she was saying “It’s not like it’s not the truth.”

“What was that” Marinette questioned, smiling as she cocked a brow down at the brunette.

Adrien coughed, clearing his throat for attention as he stepped forward. “She was probably trying to say that – she wasn’t lying. I kind of did tell her I had feelings for you.” He ran a hand through his hair and laughed nervously. “Though that’s not exactly how I intended for her to use that information,” he cast a sidelong glance at Alya, to which she shrugged off. “I’m glad she knew. It took a bit of the burden off my shoulders. In fact, it gave me the confidence to tell you, knowing that I wasn’t the only one who knew.”

Nino scowled, crossing his arms over his chest as he bumped shoulders with his friend. “Hey, why didn’t you tell me? I’m kind of your best friend, dude?” Though Nino tried to smile it off, a part of Marinette thought he looked genuinely saddened that Adrien had decided to keep this from him. She herself thought it was a bit odd, if she was being completely honest.

“Believe me, Nino. I really wanted to. But the only other time I remotely hinted at liking a girl, you took it WAY too far. Not that I don’t appreciate the effort. Which I do. A lot. Mostly.”

Nino nodded his head, his brows coming together in thought. He raised a finger in realization, a memory seeming to come to light in his mind. “Oh yeah, I remember that. I don’t think it was over board at all! It was quite ro-“

“Please,” said Adrien, silencing his smirking friend. “Don’t bring it up.”

“Fine it’s dropped. For now. But just know Alya and Marinette have their way of finding out things…”

Alya smiled up at the boy, winking, before standing and making her way to the couch. “Well, this movie’s not gonna finish itself now is it?”

* * *

 

Adrien’s palms were sweating. He was nervous, and not just because of the blue eyed girl beside him. He wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do tonight. Assuming Ladybug was going to reveal her identity, it broke down all the walls with him. Of course he loved her, but the masks were what kept him apart, kept him away. But now what would he do? He loved his lady, he truly did, but now he had started to fall for someone else. He didn’t think it seemed fair to either of them, but Adrien didn’t see what else he could do about it.

He sat up, scooting back farther into the couch to get comfortable. Alya and Nino had went to “go get popcorn” ten minutes ago. They still weren't back yet. He was finding it hard to believe anything those two said.

“What are the chances they're actually getting popcorn?” Marinette laughed softly, looking up at him.

He shrugged, glancing at the door the two had left through. “Who knows, maybe they're watching us.” He joked.

Marinette gasped, looking around. “Do you really think so?”

Adrien grinned at the girl, placing a hand on her shoulder to sit her back down. “I was joking Mari, I doubt it.” Though Adrien did become more alert, glancing around to see if his friends were there.

“Um.. A-Adrien can I ask or- could I ask you the – I mean, can I ask you a question?” Marinette shamed herself for being so tongue tied around him. She blushed dark red and glanced down at her hands, moving her thumbs across each other in embarrassment.

The boy smiled warmly, reaching out and taking the girls hand in his. “Ask away.” He said, his eyes waiting to meet hers.

She glanced up, seeing his face look patient and relaxed as he waited for her to ask.

“I know you're busy with modeling, and your lessons you take privately but if you have time could you maybe come over and help me with Maths? I'm not exactly the best at it, and I know you're at the top of the class.”

Adrien was a bit disappointing, he thought she was going to ask him out. Though he guessed there would've been much more stuttering during that buildup. But he realized that if he tutored her- he would have much more time to spend with the girl.

“That sounds great, of course I can tutor you. In fact, tomorrow piano doesn't start till six, so I could stay till then. If I'm welcome of course. I'm not sure if you want to be tutored here or-“

“Yes! I mean- yeah, yeah that sounds great. We eat at five so if you'd like to stay for dinner I know my parents would love that.”

His face lit up and he nodded at her, sinking back onto the couch to turn his attention back to the movie. In mere minutes, the lull of the TV and the feeling of Marinette’s soft hand in his, he fell asleep.

* * *

 

Marinette felt someone shake her shoulder, waking her up. She groaned and looked up, Adrien’s sleeping face staring down at her. She’d fallen asleep on his shoulder, and Alya had just woken her up. She sat up quickly, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and squinting at her phones clock.

8:45

“Oh gosh!” She jumped up, smoothing down her hair, which caused the blonde on the couch to jolt awake.

“What! What is it?” He yawned and looked up at the pair of girls.

“Nothing I just- I remembered something I had to do and I'm late.” She pulled on her jacket, yanking it off the coat rack, and flew out the front door.

It didn't take long to transform, and soon she was zipping across the Parisian skyline. Over buildings and across rooftops. The wind whipped at her hair, pulling at loose strands and cutting into her vision. She took a deep breath of the cool air, landing atop their meeting point. Sagging against the side of the rooftop, she glanced around at the plants and greenery that adorned the top of the building. Her heart was pounding, but not because of the run. Tonight was the night she would show Chat who she was, as long as he hadn't left.

Seconds later, the same black cat landed soundlessly across from her on the roof.

“Apologies for being late, my lady.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost 1k hits that's insane! <3 all of you. xx


	9. A Penny for your Pizza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was hungry when I wrote this chapter... It shows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS! @ink-pendragon on tumblr did some awesome Master Fu art as the Turtle! I reblogged it on my main: @fallingkingdomsfancub go like it and give her lots of love <3

“No worries, I was late as well.” She blushed sitting down, her back against the wall as a leaf tickled her head. She patted the space beside her, waiting for him to sit down. When he did, she said nothing. She couldn’t. He didn’t pressure her to say anything, just waited, watching her with a face of calm.

But as he sat there, she realized something. She wasn’t ready. She didn’t want Chat to know who she was, and it went farther than her silly insecurities. THEY weren’t ready. Chat was her best friend, she trusted him more than anyone, but because of that – she wanted to keep this to herself. The masks kept them apart, created a wall between their unbreakable bond. Although Chat continued to see that as a bad thing, she realized it wasn’t bad at all. They needed this wall, this small barrier between the two to keep them apart. It stopped them from giving everything about themselves away. It created privacy, while sitting right beside each other. It let her tell him everything, and not have to worry about him judging her for it. Because in truth – he didn’t know who she was! Even if he was right – and Marinette and Ladybug were really the same, neither of them wanted him to know. Hiding behind a mask may have seemed like she was scared and alone, but that wasn’t the case at all. The mask allowed her to be free, to be expressive, and still go home with no one having any clue who she was. That was why she loved being Ladybug – it let her be free.

“I can’t.” she whispered, her chest aching. No matter how sure of herself she was, it still hurt like hell to do this to her partner. He had come here with the highest of hopes, and she was about to crush them.

“I already told you, my lady, I love the girl under that mask no matter-“

“No, Chat. It’s not about that. It’s about me being able to keep this mask, keep who I am hidden.”

Chat looked away, nodding. He looked heartbroken. His eyes were hidden by locks of hair that had fallen into his face.

She reached over, sliding her hand into his. “Chat, I’m so sorry. But- I can’t, I’m just not ready.”

He pulled his hand out of hers slowly, “I understand that, and I don’t hate you for that. But I don’t like the fact that you made me come all the way out here to find out who you were, when you’re just going to leave me hanging again.” His ears pressed down against his blonde hair, signaling sadness. He slumped against the wall, the vigor and life once in his eyes now long gone.

Her chest ached, and she stood, moving to sit by him.

“I’m sorry, kitty.”

He nodded, his head buried in his hands. “Well, I suppose if we’re already here we might as well make the best of it.” He stood, stalking across the roof. “Know anywhere good to eat?” He asked, leaning back against the roof. She could tell it was to distract him from being upset, but she went along with it anyway. Some things between them were better left unsaid.

“We can’t exactly just walk into a restaurant as Ladybug and Chat Noir.” She raised a questioning brow at him.

His smirk spread across his face as he held out his hand to her. “Why not?”

She sighed, crossing her arms and staring up at him. “People will go crazy, especially if they see two superheroes walk into a pizza place at 9 o’clock at night.”

“So you want pizza? I know the perfect place, come on.” Chat held out his hand again, taking her hand in his as she groaned, standing to face him.

“We’re going to regret this, kitty.”

The boy laughed, a natural, beautiful sound that rang across the sky. He turned backed, winking at the leather clad girl.

“Speak for yourself.”

“Oh my gosh! That’s Ladybug and Chat noir!” Screams like this and whispers alike followed them through the street and into the small pizza parlor.

She smiled as she entered, warmth from the ovens heating her skin and making her shiver in pleasure. It was a small place, the walls looked like stone, and in the back a wood oven burned, giving the place a glow. The owner – or what she supposed to be the owner – walked out from the back, wearing a white apron and a big smile. He was a portly man, with olive skin and red cheeks, and warm brown eyes set under thick eyebrows.

“Paris’s heroes! Th-the pleasure is all mine!” He bowed, and Ladybug laughed softly.

“No don’t do that! It’s our pleasure, truly.” She smiled at the man, and he moved around her, locking the doors of the restaurant. “I’m sure you don’t want fans harassing you while you eat. What could I get for you? On the house.”

She opened her mouth to object, but Chat ordered for the both of them, guiding her away to a booth.

“Come on, Bugaboo, let’s indulge in the perks of being a superhero for just a moment.”

“But just because we’re heroes doesn’t mean we don’t have to pay just like everyone else.”

Chat smiled, sitting across from her at the table. “You know just as well as I do that he wouldn’t have stopped until you obliged.”

She shrugged. “I suppose.” She leaned back into the booth, smiling over at her partner. “You were right, this is nice.” She let her eyes slide shut as Chat began to talk.

“How about we ask each other questions. Nothing that might give us away, but enough so we know more.”

She smiled at him, “As if we don’t already know if enough, huh, kitty?”

“C’mon you get what I mean.” Chat rested his back against the wall, legs stretched out along the booth, mimicking Ladybugs position.

“Fine okay but you start.”

“Okay… favorite color.”

Ladybug opened one eye, raising an eyebrow at him. “Really? That’s such a typical question.”

“Oh just answer it.”

“Pink.”

Chat sat up, bending over with laughter. “Pink?!”

She scowled, sitting straighter as she watched him chuckle at her.

“Yes? What’s wrong with pink?” She crossed her arm, her lip poking out in its Marinette pout.

“It’s just so – girly.”

She rolled her eyes. “There’s nothing wrong with that. Who ever said a girl can’t kick butt and still be girly? I’m pretty proud of it. Ladybug might fight crime, but she also likes to dress up and wear pink too. If you have a problem with that-“

“No! I have no problem, my lady. You just- it surprised me is all. But I like that you like pink.”

She shook her head, leaning back against the wall again, eyes sliding shut. “And you? What’s your favorite color?”

“Hmmm. I like blues and greens. But the bright kind, I’m not a big fan of dark colors.” He shrugged, settling back into his former position.

“How old are-“

“Your pizza?” The man sat it down in front of them, backing away as he made his way into the kitchen.

“What was that question, my lady?” His mouth slid into a smirk as he leaned forward, staring into her eyes.

She scowled and picked up a piece of pizza. “I don't know what you're talking about.” She began to eat, relaxing as her stomach did the same. The food was amazing, and she shivered pleasantly in the warmth of the restaurant.

“I'm 17.” He said, picking up a slice himself.

She was 17. She wondered if somehow she knew him in real life. She silenced that thought immediately, there was no way, Paris was too big of a city.

“Oh. Me too.” She said nothing more about it though, fearing he would get even more personal.

When she glanced back at him, he had picked up another slice – or rather his fourth.

“Goodness kitty did you not eat dinner?”

Chat shrugged, biting down. “I don't usually eat much, strict diet.” Though it came out muffled because of the pizza in his mouth.

She scrunched her eyebrows, squinting at him. “If you're on a strict diet, why are you eating a whole pizza?”

“Oh if I had it my way I'd eat like this everyday, it's my father that makes me eat like this.” Ladybug smiled, finding it amusing how Chat said father instead of Dad, or Papa.

“Does he? Why's that?”

“You'd understand if you knew who I was.” Chat blushed, glancing at her. “I don't mean that rude, it's just hard to explain unless you know what I do.”

She nodded, looking away from the boy as she finished off her second piece. “We should get going, our appearance may be easier to uphold without using our powers, but our kwamis can't last forever.”

He stood, brushing his hands together to get rid of crumbs. “Yeah, you're right, let's head out.” He offered her his elbow, almost as if he was escorting her. She rolled her eyes, but didn't argue as she slid her own arm through.

They thanked the owner profusely, then made their way out the back door of the establishment, finding them in an alleyway littered with soggy cardboard pizza boxes and pieces of stray trash. She kicked a can of soda as they walked, keeping her eyes to the ground. The skin of his suit constantly pressed against hers, bothering her in a good way much more than it should. Once they had reached that same roof of amazing greenery, she pulled her arm away, the dark of the night concealing her blush.

“Thank you for a wonderful night, my lady.” He took her hand, placing a soft kiss across her knuckles. He straightened, but did not let go of her hand. It still lay resting in his, where it belonged.

“Of course _chaton._ I believe I needed it just as much as you did.” She smiled bright at him, when something passed behind his green eyes, something serious. Or rather, something that drew him closer to her. Her hand left his, but only because the hand that once held here had slipped to hold her waist. Then that hand drew her closer, much more skin touching now than ever before.

“My lady…” He whispered her name like an oath, like a promise. A split second later she felt the brush of his blonde hair against her forehead as it tangled with her own dark locks.

Then she felt lips. Only the barest, softest whisper of them against her own before they moved, kissing her cheekbone.

“Goodnight.” The black cat whispered, before pulling away, winking as he jumped off the side of the building, making his way back to wherever it was he called home.

Meanwhile, Ladybug stood there, fingers against her lips, and the beat of her heart barely restrained by the bones that covered it.

* * *

 

Marinette walked home in a daze, not as Ladybug, but as herself. She walked through the front door to find Nino and Alya still there, eating macaroons out of a box Sabine had set out for them.

“Mari! There you are, be glad we covered for you or you would be in so much trouble!” Her friend hugged her, smiling as she pulled back. “I have some good news.”

“Yeah? What’s that?” She grinned at sat at one of the bakery's bar stools, swiveling to face Alya.

“I'm almost 100% sure Adrien has a crush on you and Nino agrees with me.”

The DJ nodded, moving to sit by Marinette. He leaned his elbow leaned on the counter and looked at her. “Being his best friend, I completely agree. I've never seen him like this.”

“Oh… Well actually he already told me he liked me already.” Her cheeks heated and she looked at them.

“WHAT?! WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME THIS MARI?!”

“And why didn't Adrien even mention it to me?!”

Nino and Alya were floored, and her entire body was bright pink as they high fived each other.

“Well, it was just tonight. Where is he anyway?” She tried to distract them from the onslaught of questions they began to throw at her, when the man himself walked through the door. All three of them closed their mouths, looking at Adrien with varying degrees of surprise.

“Hey… I've got to leave in a second but didn't want to leave without saying bye… Are you guys okay?”

“No yeah fine sure just gonna leave now I have stuff at my house to do. Nino too! Right?”

“Wha-,” Alya jabbed him in the stomach and he scowled, the caught on. “oh yeah that- that thing.” His voice cracked on the last word, and both the friends rushed to the door with flimsy goodbyes.

“What was that about?” He chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his head.

“You know them- they always act.. Weird.” She shrugged, looking at her nails, fearing if she looked at him the butterflies would be too hard to control. Yet she heard him walk closed, and watched as he slid into the seat by her, turning so he faced her, and his long legs bumped against hers.

“Are you okay Marinette? You won't look at me.” He leaned down, close to her face, trying to see her.

She glanced up, getting a pang in her chest when she did. His beauty never ceases to amaze her.

“I'm okay. I just- I want to know if you meant what you said. About me.” Marinette could barely speak, she'd never been this forward with him before, and it scared her beyond belief.

“You mean, the part where I said I liked you?” His voice has dropped low, whispering to her in a sound that made her ears ring with joy.

“Y-yeah.” She held her breath. What if she had imagined it? Surely she hadn't, if he knew what she was talking about. But he could've changed his mind.

“Yes, I meant it. And I didn't intend to just leave it like that. We just got interrupted so many times.” The boy took a deep breath, running a hand through his blonde hair, attempting to calm himself. “Maybe you'd like to go somewhere tomorrow. I have a shoot tomorrow during lunch and dinner… So I guess we can meet for breakfast?”

“Will you not eat lunch or dinner?” She drew her brows together. It worried her sometimes how much he went without food.

He shrugged “I guess not.”

“Well, if it's not a burden- maybe I could bring you dinner from the bakery- and then we could go see the premier of that new zombie movie, if you're into that kind of stuff that is.” Did she just ask Adrien Agreste out? Well- he'd asked first, but she certainly added on.

“That sounds perfect.” He was smiling- this bright beautiful smile that lit up his green eyes. He stood, helping her down off her stool with his hand. “I guess I'll see you tomorrow?”

She nodded, “See you tomorrow.”

But neither of them moved, and she felt Adrien’s grip on her hand tighten as his palms started to sweat. “You- you wouldn't mind if I?...” His lips leaned closer toward her cheek, but he waited for her consent.

It was completely adorable, and she nodded for him to continue. He pressed a kiss against her cheek, then pulled back slightly, noses brushing and breath mingling as the two leaned on each other.

“Sleep well Marinette- and keep your phone on.”

She smiled, nodding as he finally pulled away from her. “Goodnight!” She called.

He turned in the door way “goodnight, Marinette.” And with a wink, he was gone, the sound of the bakery bell door rang in her ears as the image of him burned behind her eyes the rest of the night.

* * *

 

Adrien flopped down on his bed, exhausted but exhilarated from the events of the day. Plagg flew out of his shirt, scowling as he but into his Camembert. “You starved me Adrien! Starved!” He cried out in fake agony and sat on Adrien’s pillow.

He ignored the Kwami, instead pulling out his phone, scrolling to find the contact under M.

_Mari_

He'd settled for her nickname, not yet going as far as to put a heart by her name. Imagine if someone saw- they'd be at him for days. That particular person being Nino.

He opened up a chat, fingers hovering over the keys. He started to type.

I regret not really kissing you, that's what he wanted to say. But Adrien didn't have the courage.

**Hey Mari :)**

It took only seconds for her response to pop up.

**Hey Adrien :) I need a nickname for you. Do you have one already?**

He smiled, leaning back into his pillows as he texted her back.

**No. Maybe you could give me one?;)**

And that's how things went for the rest of the night, little hints at feelings both were too scared to share, but enough to keep the other one guessing. Marinette and Adrien were becoming surprisingly good at this game.

* * *

 

**Adrien <3: **

**(2:09 AM)**

**Goodnight, Marinette. I can't wait for tomorrow – days with you are beginning to become my favorite. <3**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KEEP COMMENTING! And you're more than welcome to come leave me massages on my main account (which I mentioned above) or my MLB account: @chatastic-ladybug The more feedback you give the more inspiration I have!! xx


	10. A Whole New World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JUST BE READY PHYSICALLY BC I KNOW YOUR HEART ISN'T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It would've taken days to write a chapter this long but literally Angie was having a stressful day (InkPendragon) so I was like - I'm finishing this today - in 3 hours

Adrien Agreste had a dilemma. A very huge- very scary dilemma. Aside from the part where he realized how shitty of person he’d been yesterday, there was also the problem of him falling for two girls.

He sat up in bed, sighing as he picked up his phone. He had to stop leading one of them on, and while he already knew who it would end up being, it hurt like hell. He had always loved Ladybug, for two, going on three years now. But the thing was – he was starting to realize that perhaps she would never love him back. Even if she did, there was the problem of not knowing who the other was. He was finally starting to understand why she pushed him away like she did – and it comforted him more than he knew. The only thing was, something had changed last night. Maybe it was the shock of almost finding each other out, or the near kiss, but he knew something had shifted.

And then there was Marinette, amazing, sweet, and surprisingly beautiful Marinette. That girl… she had surprised him. After getting around her stuttering, she was the funniest and most insightful girl he’d ever met in his entire life. She reminded him of his Lady in so many ways, it was sometimes hard to keep the two apart. The thing about Marinette was – she was real. When he reached out to touch her, or hold her hand, she gave something back. She gave little parts of herself to him as much as he did for her. It was equal, and for the first time in his life he felt like he knew what it really was to be IN love. There was a distinct difference between love and true love. Love was when you cared for someone, above everything, above yourself. True love was when the other person felt the exact same way.

How had he never seen this girl before? This girl who seemed to change his world and keep it constant all at once.

He glanced down, turning his phone on.

**Mari**

**(8:01 AM)**

**Morning! I was wondering, what kind of food do you want tonight? Sorry if I wake you…**

He smiled, shooting back a response as he climbed out of bed.

**Just grab whatever you have left! I’m really not picky when it comes to sweets.**

Her response was quick.

**Sounds good! How’s the shoot? I’m surprised you have free time to text!:p**

His eyes bulged wide, whipping his head over to look at the clock. Oh no… He jumped, tossing his phone on the bed and rushing toward the closet. Clawing through his closet, he found the nicely covered outfit his modeling company had sent over for him the day before. He slid it on quickly, ignoring Plagg’s constant whining. He only had time to run a hand of gel through his hair before running out the door, tripping as he tried to jump out the door and tie his left shoe.

He was stuffing his phone down in his bag when he entered the lobby, meeting the eyes of a very angry looking group of photographers and stylists.

“Uh… apologies! I overslept.” He let them usher him out the door, the Gorilla opening the door to the limo as he slid into the car. A girl immediately started at work on his hair when the door shut. Adrien sighed and sat straighter.

_Today would be a long day_ , he thought bitterly.

* * *

 

Marinette was having a crisis. An I’m-going-on-a-date-with-a-boy-and-have-nothing-to-wear crisis. But this was no ordinary boy. This was Adrien Agreste. THE Adrien Agreste. You might have heard of him. She was also having a mental breakdown. It was directly related to the crisis.

“Nothing I have is good enough to wear Alya.” She slumped face first into her bed in defeat.

He friend laughed, standing and opening her design book. “I’m sure there’s something in here you can whip up.”

“Whip up? Do you have any clue how detailed most of those designs are?” She groaned, sitting up and moving to look over at the book with her friend.

“I think you need something blue, knee length, cute and also the slightest bit formal.”

She gaped at the blogger in amazement. It sounded perfect. A bit abstract – but she could definitely work with it. She took her book, flipping to a design she’d come up with only two weeks ago. She may have been inspired by the green in her classmate’s eyes when making it. Maybe.

I was green and knee length, fine glitter dusted the bottom of the hem where is brushed the caps of the models knees. It shot straight down, with nothing to tie the waist together, and was intended for summer. She flipped to a blank page, beginning to draw furiously, hands moving faster than her mind. She drew the same dress, except this time pulling in the waist with a dark satin bow. The collar came close to the neck, the sleeves were thick at her shoulder, but stopped before her shoulder. It ended right above the knee, the end of the fabric colored with shining glitter. She sighed, sitting back, wiping visible sweat off her brow.

“How’s that?”

“Marinette that rocks! One of your best yet! No way he won’t fall for you in that.”

She blushed, running her fingertips across the design. It was pretty spectacular.

“Luckily I stocked up on material last month, I think I have just what I need.”

So Marinette set to work, Alya taking breaks from TV to see how she was doing and cheer her on. It took a bit longer than usual to finish the ensemble. But she had started at 1, and as the clock struck 5, she was just putting on the finishing touches.

“Alya!” she called, her excited tone ringing through the home.

“Need more pins?” Her friend called from the living room.

“Nope! It’s done!”

At that, her friend burst through the door, gasping in excitement as she held it up for Alya to see.

“It’s even better than on paper! I’m so proud of you Mari! Try it on!” She sat on her bed cross-legged, waiting already for Marinette to change.

She blushed, slipping into the bathroom. She changed slowly, sliding it over her head and hips. It fit perfectly, though she had altered it to fit her measurements. She looked up, and even her breath was almost stolen. It matched the darker blue of her eyes, standing out brilliantly against her pale skin. The dress moved in soft, shimmering waves at her knees. She reached up, pulling the pigtails, letting her dark hair drape around her face and brush against her collarbone and shoulders. Tucking it behind her ears, she stepped out of the restroom to face Alya.

“Marinette… you look gorgeous!” Alya jumped up, wrapping her arms around her friend. Marinette hugged her back fiercely, jumping with her in excitement. “He will be floored!” She glanced at her watch then back up at Marinette. “What time are you meeting him?”

“5:30, why?”

“Um, its 5:10.”

“I need a shower, and to fix my hair! Alya!”

“Okay look – I’ll set up everything you need once you’re out of the shower. Just go.”

She nodded, hurrying to the restroom.

It was the fastest shower she’d ever taken. Finishing in under 5 minutes, she dried herself off and pulled on her pink robe.

Running out, Alya handed her the dress, helping her slip it over her body. Then she sat Marinette down, setting to work on her hair. They made a good team, and 10 minutes later, Alya was applying the finishing touches on Marinette’s lips. She sat back, putting the gloss down.

“You’re all ready girl, go get him.”

She smiled, thanking her friend as she rushed down the steps, setting Tikki in her purse after she’d left, and grabbing the basket of sweets she’d prepared before. With one minute left to go till time to meet him, she had just entered the park. She used that minute to slow down, taking deep breaths in and out. She composed herself and made her way over to the hoard of people surrounding the one model. They had a rack of clothes set out, girls scurrying around Adrien adding touch ups to his face and straightening out non-existent wrinkles in his outfit.

She’d seen him do a couple of shoots, but those must have not have been as big as this one. There were at least 30 people working it, though a few looked like other models as well. She made her way over shyly, poking her way through people. She waved to catch Adrien’s eye.

Adrien looked up, and smiled at her.

* * *

 

The moment he saw he was floored. The dress, the hair, the legs… but what stopped his heart was the smile she shot him when he looked at her. No matter what she wore or did, the face would floor him every time. He pulled away from the stylist, making his way over to her, determination etched in his foundation covered features.

When he reached her, his smile only widened. “You came.”

“Of course I did.” She accepted his hug graciously, tightening her hold around him before letting go.

“My shoot should be over in a few minutes if you want to-,”

“My, my! What have we here Adrien?!” A tall, very French man stalked over on long legs. “And you tell me you have no lady! How do explain this?”

Adrien turned a very dark red as he scratched his neck. “No, no Phillipe. This is just a friend.”

“I completely adore your dress, Madame. Who is it by?”

Marinette looked away for a second before meeting his eyes. “Oh this? I made it a few hours ago.”

“You designed this?! This is amazing uh…?”

“Marinette.”

“Ah, Marinette. Well I would love to take your information to talk to you about a position we have open for an internship. Though, seeming as I work for Monsieur Agreste, perhaps Adrien is the best to contact the big man himself.”

She laughed nervously and shook her head. “No I couldn’t ask him to do that for me.”

Adrien put a hand on her shoulder, looking down at her. “I would love to, Mari. Phillipe, thank you. Is there anything else you need before I go?”

He put his hand on his chin, stroking it in thought. “No, we’ve all the shots we need for today. But the perfume commercial is being shot next Thursday and your friend here would be the perfect face to accompany you in it.”

Adrien’s brows shot up, and he glanced over at Marinette. Her cheeks were pink, and she was looking down at her skirt, seeming very interested in it. He wouldn’t pressure her by asking her right in front of him, so he nodded at the photographer.

“We’ll see. I’m sure she’d love to if she can make it. Though her schedule is pretty tight. I’ll make sure she has your number though.” He bid him goodbye, and minutes later had changed back into his regular clothes.

He walked Marinette through the park, glancing down at her.

“I tried my best to wash off the makeup… though I’m not sure if ten showers could erase all the foundation they put on me.” He laughed along with her and she stopped him, squinting up at his face.

She reached up, brushing her thumb under his eye, a smear of black coming off on her finger.

“You’re good, though you still have a bit of lipstick on your top lip.”

He rubbed the back of his hand across his mouth, wiping the rest off. “Better?”

She laughed and nodded. “Yeah.” The girl looked around, nodding her head to a place settled between two trees in the park. “This look like a good place to eat?”

“Looks perfect to me.” He helped her spread out the blanket on the ground and pull out the food from her basket.

She had an assortment of treats and breads alike, and Adrien had a hard time choosing. He went for a classic croissant first, leaning back on a hand and looking over at her.

“You do know that dress is truly amazing right? You said you made it today- was it for tonight?” So many parts of him hoped it was, no matter how selfish it is to hope so.

“Um, well I couldn’t find anything else to wear, so I decided to just design something instead.” She shrugged, as if it was no big deal. But he was in the fashion industry himself, and he knew it was the complete opposite of “no big deal”.

“So you designed it and made it today? That’s crazy Marinette, you’re talented.”

He could tell every time he complimented her, it made her blush and stutter even more. No matter how adorable it may have been, it was probably very unpleasant for her.

“Thanks.” She smiled shyly up at him, trying to focus on anything but how close he was moving to her. She looked up at the sunset, setting over the skyline of Paris and painting a gorgeous orange hue. She decided to focus on that.

Adrien wanted to talk to her, but every time he opened his mouth, he was distracted by the pressing urge to kiss her. He knew it was bad, but he had it bad. He hadn’t even noticed how close he’d moved to her till their fingertips touched. He laughed and ran a hand though his blonde hair.

“Sorry, my fault.”

“Don’t be silly, I don’t mind.” She sat up. “I heard you placed top slot in the school’s honor roll. That’s crazy Adrien. How do you handle it all?”

He grinned, leaning back on his elbows as he gazed up at the sky.

“I’ve always liked to learn. Maybe that’s weird, but I figure if my dad is letting me go to school with other kids, I should probably make the best of it, you know?”

Marinette nodded, “I wish I had that kind of drive in school. I really do. But I just can’t find it in me to care as much as you do.” She sighed, aggravated with herself before flopping back on the blanket, resting her head on it as she looked up at the sky.

Adrien moved over, pushing the basket aside to take place beside her, lying down. “I can help, like we planned. As long as you know now that there’s no problem with asking for help, it’s the people that don’t who are idiots.”

She glanced over at him and laughed, hitting his arm. “Maybe they’re just scared. Ever think of that?”

“You may be right… but if they need it they should be able to come right out and say it, you know? Be brave.”

Were they still talking about school? Marinette had thought so, but his comment caught her off guard. She couldn’t focus much although, she was too busy burying her fist in the grass by her side. Anxious to see if he would take her hand like he did just yesterday.

“That makes sense.”

“So, Marinette, tell me all about how much Alya and Nino freaked when you told them yesterday.”

“Hey! How’d you know?”

He looked over at her and raised an eyebrow, bumping her arm with his again.

“Like you said, I’m smart.”

She laughed softly. “And here I was thinking you’d be all humble about it.”

Adrien watched her mouth as she laughed, scrunching up her eyes and making her whole face light up with joy. It was gorgeous.

He slid his hand into hers, but this time neither of them tensed. This time she just squeezed his hand back, and began with her story.

* * *

 

They missed the movie, and by the time the sky had become completely dark, save the thousands of twinkling stars in the sky, it would have almost been over anyway. Marinette’s mouth felt dry from all the talking, but the biggest of burdens had been lifted from her shoulders. She felt as if now she could tell him everything- but it hurt not to tell him the biggest secret of all. Not that she’d ever tell anyone – but still.

“I wish we could do this every night.” Adrien sighed, cuddling closer against Marinette’s body, pressing against her shoulder to shoulder and leg to leg.

“That’d be nice. Though I suspect every night in Paris be this perfect.”

“Maybe, but you do have a way of making things pretty amazing.”

Was it normal for her heart to beat this fast?

“You too.”

He smiled, sitting up and stretching out his arms. He looked down at where she lay, helping her sit with a hand.

“Really, I loved this Marinette…”

She gazed up at him, eyes meeting as they both decided whether to throw their hearts out, or keep them inside. Lucky for the pair, they were both feeling a bit brave tonight.

“Maybe we could do something soon again?”

He nodded, “Well actually about that. Maybe we could make these dates a-a permanent thing?”

It was definitely NOT normal- the speed it beat now was hard to keep up with.

“What do you mean by that?” Her voice was lower, whispering in the silence of the park at midnight.

“I mean- maybe you’d like to go out with me… permanently.”

Adrien reached out, catching that soft hand of hers in his again as her blue orbs lit up behind thick lashes.

“Like- like a girlfriend?” What if that’s not what he meant, was it stupid to assume so? It didn’t really matter now, she was already in too deep.

“Exactly like that.” Adrien was smiling now, and there was no stopping it anymore.

“I think that sounds perfect.”

That moment, it seemed as if all she’d ever dreamed of with Adrien Agreste came true. Except for the getting married and having a pet hamster part- that would have to wait, for now at least.

“Marinette?”

“Adrien.” She whispered back, eyes flicking down to his impossibly soft lips, which had just touched her cheek the night before.

“Do I have permission to kiss you now?”

She let out a laugh, looking into his green eyes, the grip on his hand loosened and fell away as he brought it up to cup her cheek. All it took was her nod, and everything changed in an instant.

Adrien Agreste pressed his lips to hers, and the world as she knew it shattered around her – in a million tiny, beautiful pieces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8 got lots of comments guys and I loved it please keep it up <3 It's really what makes me push out 3000 words in 3 hours you have no clue! xx


	11. Marinette's my... Umm...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I SWEAR I AM A FLUFF FANATIC. But there won't be as much lovey dovey after this chapter.... *devilish smile*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS IM SO SORRY IT TOOK THIS LONG FOR A NEW CHAPTER. All your comments were great and I had like 15 I was just so busy with school and soccer! I have tomorrow and Monday completely free so be ready for a VERY long update. My chapters will be getting longer in length since I have more time on my hands now but no promises... When the end of May is here you should probably getting a really long update every single day although XD Thanks again for the support! xx

Adrien woke up to the sound of a blaring alarm. The stink of cheese ran through his room and he definitely forgot to shower yesterday. But despite that, he woke up knowing today would be one of the best ever.

Adrien had a girlfriend. _Adrien had a girlfriend._ The thought alone had his heart soaring into the skies. Just the thought of walking into school with her made his skin tingle. There was something so exciting about it. Not only just having friends now, having someone even closer than that. Someone he could hold whenever he wanted to, someone he could tell everything. Well… Almost everything. There was still the problem of him being Chat. And her not knowing. He knew there had to be trust, and it had already began to bug him that he was keeping this from her. But he would have to speak to Ladybug about it, though it wasn't her choice, he still wanted her opinion.

He just hoped he wouldn't accidentally monopolize all of her time and attention. After meeting Ladybug, he wanted only to spend his time with her, but those feelings weren't returned. And though he didn't show it, that hurt him much more than it should.

Casting his doubts away, he turned to get ready, and ending up leaving his house far earlier than usual.

* * *

 

“I can't believe you woke up this early just to walk someone to school.” Plagg was audibly moaning from his owners shoulder as he flung his tiny arms out in despair. Adrien had woken him when it was time to go, only able to force Plagg out when there was cheese involved. Which there was 99% of the time the Kwami was grumpy.

Adrien was almost to the bakery. He had planned on getting there when he supposed Marinette might finally be awake, but it was hard to tell with that girl.

He knocked on the door, and when he heard Sabine call for him to enter, he straighter his collar and walked in. He heard the tinkling of the bell, and the scent of freshly baked bread the second he was through the threshold. It was warm inside, as opposed to the cool of today's French morning.

“Adrien! What a pleasant surprise this morning. Are you here for Marinette?”

He blushed and nodded, looking away. He wondered if she knew everything that had happened last night.

“Yes ma'am. Um- do you want me to wait here? Or should I-,”

“Oh no it's fine just head up those stairs then through to Marinettes room. You should see it clearly.” She smiled and moved back behind the counter, rummaging for something he couldn't see.

He swallowed his nervousness and made his way up the stairs. What if he ran into Tom? What would he say, what would he think? He surely wouldn't appreciate Adrien walking into his daughters room while she was supposedly still asleep. But he also couldn't just stand here under her door and make an idiot out of himself. So he pushed opened the… Ceiling? And made his way into the aggressively pink room. He smiled, looking around the walls at the big flowers and pink patterns that danced across them. Fabric strips littered her desk, and she had a sowing machine that matched the color of her walls. Her sketchbook was lying open beside her slumbering head, opened to a page with a half finished design. He smiled, moving close and kneeling by her bed, glancing at the drawing. His lips drew into a wide smile, looking at the design for the front of a shirt- exactly resembling his own. But instead of just three colorful lines, it was shot through with a green pattern of paw prints that were bright green.

It was amusing how horribly ironic that was, and he reached out and shook her shoulder as he closed her book.

“Mari?” He called softly. “We have school.”

The girl groaned and rolled over, now facing him, but her eyes were still closed.

“Five minutes?” She pleaded, curling deeper into the comforter.

He laughed and took her hand, shaking it. “Cmon Mari I was hoping to get breakfast before school.”

She drew her eyebrows together and slowly pried her sleepy eyes open.

“A-Adrien?! What- what are you doing here?” Her cheeks were read and she had pulled the comforter up to hide everything but her eyes.

He reached out, pushing it down to look at her. “I wanted to take you to breakfast. My treat. I figured it's the least I could do after you made a whole meal for me.” He scratched the back of his neck, looking away shyly. “I hope you don't mind that I woke you.”

“No not at all. She pushed the covers down, revealing her fuzzy pink pajamas and shorts. He stood and gave her room to stand, averting his eyes- trying to stare at anything but those pale legs. He glanced at her wall, eyes snagging on a picture of… Himself. Beside another. And another.

“Marinette?” A smirk crawled its way onto his face as he made his way towards the pictures.

“What- oh.. Um listen Adrien about those don't even pay attention I just- I like the outfits you wear you know because I'm a designer and…”

He turned to look at the girl, her hand tucked in her arms, and she was frowning. Her face was red from embarrassment and she wouldn't meet his gaze.

“Hey,” he crossed the room, tilting her head up to look at her. “Don't be embarrassed okay? I like it. I know you don't praise me and there's nothing to be ashamed of.”

She still wouldn’t meet his eyes so he moved a step closer.

“Marinette. I don't mind truly.”

She glanced at him and nodded. “Thank you.” She offered a small smile and moved around him.

“I'll be right back I need to get dressed.” He watched her walk to the restroom and close the door. Taking a seat in her chair, he watched Plagg fly out of his jacket to land on the counter by Marinette’s computer.

“Plagg!” He dropped his voice to a whisper but his tone was furious. He knew Plagg could be clueless sometimes- but was he really just setting himself out in the open like this when Marinette could walk in at any moment?

“What? I’m hungry and I smell food.”

“Keep your voice down.”

The black cat shrugged and relaxed back against the monitor. “I like it here. It’s way more comfortable than your room Adrien.”

The boy rolled his eyes and scooped Plagg up in his hand, stuffing him inside his shirt with muffled cries as Marinette walked out of her bathroom. He smiled at the girl, standing to face her and crossing the room.

“Ready to go?”

“Yeah let me just grab my purse.” She walked to her bed, pulling her small bag over her shoulder and following him down the stairs.

Once they had passed her parents and made it out the door, grabbing her backpack on the way out, Adrien’s palms began to sweat. Very nervously. They hadn’t said a word since leaving the bakery and the feeling of discomfort was thick in the air between them. It was awkward. And Adrien couldn’t stand it.

“So we could go by the small little coffee shop a few blocks from school or eat in the restaurant by the hotel.”

“You mean the Bourgeois’ hotel?” Marinette raised an eyebrow and he laughed nervously, rubbing his neck.

“Yeah so coffee it is.”

Turning on his heel, they made their way back towards the coffee joint, wedged into the corner of a building bustling with people jogging, shopping, or sitting around.

“Is everyone always awake this early?” He smiled at her face of amazement that the world was up before 8 AM and took her hand.

“You’d be surprised.”

He pulled open the glass doors, ushering her inside before rubbing his hands together in the sudden warmth. The strong scent of coffee invaded his nostrils and he drank in the smell for all it was worth. It was no Dupain-Cheng bakery- but boy was it something. He guided Marinette over to the line, and sighed as he leaned his back against the counter as they stood.

“You really didn’t have to do all this for me, you know. Just acknowledging our relationship is enough for me really.”

_Our relationship_. The words brought butterflies to Adrien’s stomach and he had to stomp them out viciously for the third time today just to be able to speak to the girl.

“Are you kidding? Mari I love doing stuff for you. Anything I can really does make me feel good. And I mean that.” He offered her a dazzling smile then moved a step over as the line continued. He fiddled with his ring before glancing back up at her.

She was smiling, the smallest white of her teeth showing behind her pink lips and equally pink cheeks.

Finally the person holding up the line had received his order, and Adrien moved to order. He cast a look at Marinette and raised a questioning eyebrow.

“Oh no you order first then I will.”

“But I’m paying for you Marinette.”

“You don’t have to-,”

“She just wants a small black coffee, thanks.” He slid his cash over the counter and walked to the barista to pick up his order.

“How’d you know I like my coffee black?”

“I asked your mother.” He laughed and picked up the drink, guiding her to a table by the window with his hand on the small of her back. His hand tingled from the contact, and the coffee wasn’t the only thing that left him warm and fuzzy inside.

“You two are becoming quite friendly.” Marinette smiled at him through long lashes as she took a sip from her mug.

Adrien shrugged, leaning an arm back across the booth and looking at her. He drug a fingernail across the edge of the table. “She’s really cool Mari. You’re lucky to have her as a mom.”

Marinette smiled and nodded, drawing her arms closer to retain the heat of the warm mug. “I really love her.” She looked at her boyfriend, and troubled glance passing behind her blue eyes. “Adrien if-“

“Listen Mari, I know you’re going to ask about my mom and that’s okay. Just… know that I don’t know where she is or if she’s even alive.” His shoulders visibly slumped, but moment later a soft pale arm was wrapping them close to their body.

He moved a bit closer to the girl, taking a deep breath and letting it out as he relaxed against her.

“You don’t have to talk about her if you don’t want to. I get that it’s hard.”

“Thankyou.” He said, picking up his own mug and taking a sip of his drink. He wouldn’t let thoughts of his mom haunt him today. Today was supposed to be a great day. And if he had it his way- it would be.

* * *

 

By the time the two had finished their drinks, they still had leisure time to walk to school, and were nearing that very place when a realization hit Marinette. _She was dating Adrien Agreste. MARINETTE WAS DATING ADRIEN AGRESTE._ She wanted to scream it from the top of the Eiffel tower, as she supposed Alya would when she found out. Not only was she dating him, she was holding his hand as they made their way closer towards the school. They had kissed, yet at the moment all she could think about was how SOFT his hand was. He was so amazing and he even had soft hands. Beautiful, angelic hands that she wanted to hold all the time.

“Oh no…” Adrien’s voice echoed in her ears and drew her back slowly to reality.

“What is it?”

“Are you ready to deal with Chloé?”

“Oh no…”

Marinette looked up just in time to see and hear Chloé’s scream of outrage as she marched her way down the steps of the school right towards them. Meanwhile, Alya and Nino were on her heels- with very different expressions from the blondes on their faces. As opposed to unbridled fury, the friends were smiling ear to ear as they watched the young couple get completely chewed out.

“How DARE you Marinette.”

Adrien sighed and let go of her hand, stepping in front of Chloé to calm her down.

“Oh Adrien, please say you can tell me why you were holding her hand. Was it for charity? Did Nino dare you?” She whipped her blonde pony around to glare at the DJ and he almost stumbled from the fierceness of it.

“No actually it’s none of those things.”

The rest of their class had started to not-so-subtly make their way closer to hear. Adrien didn’t want to just announce it like this but he didn’t see lying to Chloé as an option.

Marinette’s my… my uh-…” He blushed and looked at her, seeing Mari’s cheeks were equally as embarrassed as his. “My girlfriend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LISTEN UP IMPORTANT NOTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> I wrote Adrien's POV of the kiss and if you guys REALLYYYY want it then Subscribe and Comment and I'll post it here and/or link it in the notes. SO YEAH ITS REALLY AMAZING MY FRIEND FLIPPED WHEN SHE READ IT.


	12. Game on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I'm kind of embarrassed to post the date on this... It's been just over a month since chapter 11 and I apologize from the deepest parts of my heart for that... I had exams and so much stuff to do and was completely swamped. But fear not! It's summer time now, which means: longer chapter, and quicker updates, Which I know we all enjoy. I have big plans for this fic and it's really starting to get into it. I hope it grows over this next month, but I sincerely hope you enjoy it as much as I have writing it. xx

            “It's the girl, Master.” Volpina’s wicked smiled curved upwards in delight at she twirled her flute across her knuckles. She lounged back against the metal walls of the atrium. She flicked her eyes up to the tall, daunting man pacing across the floor, casting a large shadow across the floor of the place due to the window.

He cut his eyes briefly to the fox who was tucked in the shadows of the large atrium. She was busy catching his butterflies by the wing, then letting them go. He scowled and brought his staff down. Her hand stopped their work, but she barely gave a flinch.

“Who is the girl?” He stalked closer, seeming slightly disinterested. He sent her into that school to find out valuable information – who Adrien’s friends were, who seemed suspicious. How often his son was conveniently absent during an akuma attack. The answer was always.

“Marinette, is it? She has an uncanny resemblance to his lady don't you think?” Her eyes followed a flutter of white wings, as if she was itching to reach out and crush the beauties in her palm.

“If you mean the designer, I hardly doubt that. The girl seems too docile. Not exactly someone I would call brave.” Though he had realized his sons sudden interest in the girl, and Adrien did not just throw his heart anywhere…

“Perhaps the Marinette _you_ know. She is a actually very outspoken. I've never seen someone speak the way she does. With strength. As much as I may hate Ladybug, I believe Marinette could someday become my friend. Too bad she say worst enemy.” The fox lifted her shoulder in a shrug, her tail twitching in unease on the ground beside her.

“Even if she is, where is your proof? We have no way to know if she even has a connection to Ladybug.”

Volpina stood in a lazy motion, standing light on her feet as she picked up her staff. “Well,” the girl took a step closer, stalking proudly into the line of sunlight that danced through the windows and shine on the floor. The light glinted off her whistle, akin the mischievous gleam that also sat in her eyes. “Marinette also just happens to run after Adrien during any attack. Now, this could be a coincidence or fear and I supposed as much. Until one time I followed her. She was walking fast towards the bathroom, clutching her ear with her hand as something red flew out of her purse. And she began talking- and Marinette doesn't exactly seem the type especially to herself. Before she had reached the corner, I saw her. Tikki I think you said her name was. I had to move in case she saw me, and I only caught a glimpse. But it was without a doubt her. And it makes sense. She is dating Adrien, which in theory is Chat. Perhaps she pretends to be annoyed by him to throw off people who speculate it to be them. Though I doubt any one would unless they knew where to look.”

“Marinette.” The name rang a different bell in his head now. Tasted different on his tongue. It felt powerful, like he had finally finished this tedious puzzle. He finally had all his pawns- now he just had to play them against each other.

A devilish, deceiving smile curled cruelly across his face as he turned toward the light. Turned toward the hope of finding what he had been looking for for so long. Fingers gripping the head of his staff, he let his other hand flutter up to brush the butterfly shaped pin that graves his collar. He spoke through the smirk, eyes turning dark and grim as he whispered a promise. “Game on, Ladybug.”

* * *

 

Chloé stood in horrified shock as Adrien’s cheeks began to rise in temperature. All she could manage was a huff as she spun on her heels and stormed back towards the school in a fit of rage.

“That went better than I thought it would.” Marinette smiled and pulled her hand from his, wiping her sweaty palms across the front of her pink pants.

Adrien nodded and smiled, “There's no doubt I'm going to get an earful later although…” His smile faltered at that thought as Nino and Alya approached them, expressions from earlier still plastered to their faces.

“Marinette!” Her friend threw her arms around Marinette’s neck and smiled at her. “Finally it took you long en-,”

“ALYA!” She clamped her hand over her friends mouth and squeaked in protest, shaking her head profusely. Alya definitely did _not_ need to bring up her unrelenting crush on Adrien. She’d be mortified if he found out. Luckily, he was too engrossed in a conversation with Nino to pay them any attention.

The DJ made his way up the steps and Adrien followed suit, but stopped and turned back to offer his hand. The blush that crawled up her neck and face as she took it was bright pink, and she tried to ignore Alya’s excited giggles. She followed the pair up to the classroom, sitting in her assigned seat several minutes before the bell rang.

Nino twisted in his seat, the four of them sitting alone in the classroom. He rested his elbows on the table and turned to her. “Wanna switch seats, Marinette?”

“W-what? Why?” Her fingers dug nervously into the ridges of her binder. She didn’t want to seem too ‘all-over’ Adrien just because they were dating. Her heart might be pounding out of her chest and she my find it hard to breathe around him but she certainly wasn't going to _act_ like it.

“Well because Alya and I are editing footage for the Ladyblog and I assumed you and Adrien would want to-,”

“No it's okay really I don't need to.” She ignored the quizzical look Adrien gave her before the rest of the class started to file in. He finally turned in his seat to face Mrs. Bustier who had made her way to the front of the class.

Marinette tried to focus, she truly did. But her hands kept drifting down to open her sketchbook. Technically she could just borrow Alya's notes after class…

With that thought, she opened to her next blank page and began sketching. Only it wasn't a design this time. It was long, tan, and nimble fingers that brushed hers. She drew the curves of his nails and the plains of his palm, focusing intently on the softness of his fingers. Lastly, before the class could end her daydreaming, she started to sketch the outline of his silver ring.

Before she could close it, the bell for break tore through her thoughts and pulled her back to reality.

"Oh Marinette what do we have here?” An olive toned hand reached around and snatched her book from her grasp. Alya smirked and raised an eyebrow at her as she looked from the design, and back to her friend.

“Funny, this hand looks really familiar…”

“Alya!” She squeaked, grasping her book and pulling it safely to her chest. The boys had finished packing up now and were turning towards them.

“Oh relax, girl. You know I’d never show anyone.”

“Marinette, now you’ve got me curious.” Adrien said, taking a step towards her. She shied away, closing her book and slipping it in her bag.

“It’s nothing, really.” Her blushed crept up her cheeks and ignited the tips of her ears.

Adrien’s face fell and he nodded, looking away and gesturing towards the door. It was lunch break, and they’d agreed to stop at the bakery today.

“After you.”

* * *

 

Adrien wasn’t sure what exactly he’d done wrong since breakfast and time for lunch. But obviously it had been something. Marinette had drawn into herself and would barely look at him without becoming a complete stuttering mess. He hated it. He hated that she was closing up and shutting him out when he hadn’t done anything. Was she starting to realize that dating him was a bad idea? Is that what she thought? He really wanted this relationship to go well and if she was already having doubts then he must be doing something wrong. Maybe it had been Chloé! Or Lila. Or maybe that he hadn’t already offered the seat beside him and made Nino do it instead. Was that it? Or perhaps-

“BRO.” Nino shook his shoulders and waved a hand in front of his eyes.

“Wh-what? Sorry I was just thinking I-… What did you say?” He glanced around at the bakery, shoulders relaxing in the comforting feel of it. He could curl up on the floor and doze off if he wanted. It was truly that comfortable.

“Mom asked what you’d like for lunch.” Marinette said, inclining her head toward Mrs. Cheng.

He saw her, and realized he hadn’t even properly said hello. He cursed himself for his rude manners, and put a smile on his face at once. “Mrs. Cheng! I’m sorry not to have greeted you, how are you ma’am?”

The woman smiled and tucked her dark hair behind her ear. “I’m very well sweetie, come take a seat. You look a bit out of it.” She laughed softly and guided the group to a table next to the window, looking out to their school. He watched the flow of children occasionally exiting as they made their way to their own lunch break.

After finally giving Marinette’s mom his order, he sat back and rubbed his head.

“Are you okay?” Marinette reached up as if to brush his hair from his eyes, but then quickly retracted her hand, stuffing it beneath her leg.

What had gotten into her? Just this morning she had gone to eat breakfast, and been more than friendly with him. What had changed now? His gaze shifted to his two friends who were glancing between them, looking for something. _Oh._ So _that_ was why she was so untouchable. It embarrassed her. It was hardly something to be embarrassed about. He wanted to wrap her up and kiss her so everyone could see she was his. Though that might be slightly inappropriate… Anyhow, he didn’t think a little public affection was bad, especially with her. But Adrien didn’t want to make her uncomfortable. If she didn’t want to hold his hand in front of her friends that was okay. Granted, they did spend a large amount of their time with Alya and Nino which meant they would never get the chance to-…

“My gosh it’s like he’s on autopilot or something. _Earth to Adrien. Is there any sign of life in that thick skull of yours?”_

He snapped his gaze to Nino and scowled, but then rolled his eyes and laughed. “Sorry I’m just thinking. Again.” He swirled his straw around in his drink and stared at the table, letting his gaze drift to her hands. It was an internal battle not to reach out and grab them. What could he say? He’d always been more physical with his affection. His mom used to be a huge hugger.

“Well what are you thinking about Agreste? We’d all like to know what’s got you so intrigued.” The blogger leaned forward and smiled at him, taking a sip from her milkshake. By the gleam in her eyes he knew she already had started to suspect who his mind had wandered to. And like the idiot he was, he let his gaze drift to Marinette momentarily before glancing back at the brunette.

“Um…”

“Yeah that’s what I thought.” She laughed and shook her head, nudging Nino with her elbow. “Hey come with me to get my camera, I left in my bag in my locker.”

“But you don’t have- OOF!” Nino scowled at her as she dragged him out of the booth. Realization dawned on his features much too late and he followed her. “Oh right yeah… We’ll be right back guys, and hopefully before our food gets cold?” He looked at Alya in silent question, but she just rolled her eyes and nodded.

“Come _on_.”

With the couple gone, Marinette fidgeted awkwardly beside him. He glanced down at her, noticing the way her eyes stayed glued to her lap where her thumbs brushed over each other in a way of distraction. He took the long moment to take in the splatter of light freckles across her cheeks, and the adorable slope of her nose where it hooked up just the tiniest bit at the end. It was in moments like these where he could really see her that he realized just how gorgeous the girl actually was. He hated that he hadn’t noticed before, and blamed himself wholly for that.

“Mari?” He turned in the booth slightly, facing his body towards hers. He slid his arm to rest against the backboard behind her head, and leaned down closer to meet her eyes.

“We can only talk if you look at me.”

At that, she turned her gaze to glance at him, looking just the slightest bit down. But being Marinette, she offered him a soft smile and turned her knees and chest to face him as well.

“Better. Now do you want to tell me what’s wrong? Or should I take a guess?” He grinned and focused his attention on her, blinking the sunlight out of his eyes.

“I want to hold your hand, and kiss you, and do all that stuff in public and in private. But I’m just… I’m not that brave and I wish I was. Chloé isn’t even your girlfriend and she runs up and hugs you like it’s nothing. Lila can come and talk to you without getting flustered. Even Alya is better at talking to you than I am.” Her shoulders slumped, and the girl hung her head, letting that blue gaze shift from his once more. But he was tired of her not looking at him.

“Marinette.” He slipped a hand under her chin, and ghosted his thumb across the soft planes of her cheek. She was beautiful when she was vulnerable like this, no matter how horrible that might sound. “You aren’t a coward, first of all, if that’s what you’re thinking. It’s a new relationship and anyone in their right minds would be scared of a little affection at first. Secondly, I’m really sorry about Chloé and Lila. I shouldn’t have let them get to you like that.”

She opened her mouth to protest, but he cut her off.

“And Mari, you are the first person in the whole world I would go to to talk about anything. You’re literally my favorite person to talk to. So don’t think for one second someone else talks to me better okay? It’s YOU I love talking to and being with. I wouldn’t have asked you out if that wasn’t the case. I don’t give my heart out to just anyone.”

He had moved closer now, and lowered his arm from the headrest to her shoulders. He rubbed her arm and took her other hand in his. And she let him, was happy to oblige even.

“Sorry I’ve been so stupid. I’m just nervous.” She grinned up at him and let her finger move in circles across his knuckles,

“Hey, I’m just as nervous as you Princess.” He let his head rest against hers, and he gave her forehead a peck after some time. They sat there, and he calmed to the sound of her steady breathing in his ear. She had moved her head of pigtails to his neck, and relaxed her weight into the embrace of his arm.

He took a long look at the city, taking the time to silently patrol from his seat in the little bakery. This silence from Hawkmoth wasn’t exactly settling. It was the opposite actually. There hadn’t been an akuma in days, and Volpina had made more than one appearance. Lila swore to have not remembered anything from it, but he was starting to suspect the girl was onto something. He didn’t want to be rude to the girl if she was telling the truth. But if she was lying… well, it would put his identity and at extension Ladybugs if Lila were in a deal with Hawkmoth. But not only them. If Hawkmoth truly knows who he is like she says, Ladybug and Chat aren’t the only ones in danger. The people he loved were too.

“You’re thinking again…” Marinette moved her hand and laced her fingers through his.

He pulled away from his thoughts to look at her. Alarm bells blared through his head. Marinette would be one of the first people on Hawkmoths hit list. He would target people Adrien loved. And to see sweet, amazing Marinette turned evil… it made his stomach do somersaults.

“You are quite thought provoking.” He gave her the biggest smile he could muster while his thoughts were in utter chaos. He had to protect her. There was no way in hell he was going to let that man touch her. No. He had done enough. And the second he put his hands near anyone Adrien loved… Let’s just say Adrien had quite a dark side as well. And he was very willing to play dirty if that’s what it came down to.

* * *

 

 

While Adrien was caught up in his thoughts, Marinette had a storm of them through her own mind. She worried for Chat. She felt slightly guilty for worrying about him in the presence of her boyfriend, but she imagined her partner must sometimes be put first. She didn’t need to know who he was to save him. To protect him. Chat had grown a bit distant over the past week since Volpina had showed. And it hurt her. Because for so long she had been annoyed with his flirts and advances, and now she found herself aching for them. Their date –

No. She needed to stop calling it a date. It was just a… hangout. Two partners grabbing a quick bite before going off and saving the day. It was platonic, like all things with Chat had _always_ been.

Their _hangout_ had been one of the most relaxing nights for her as Ladybug. She loved talking with Adrien, there was nothing better. But with Chat, she could be real. It was sometimes difficult skirting around personal business, but she could tell him anything. And it didn’t matter what it was, because she knew down deep in the very fiber of her bones that he wouldn’t judge her. She knew that out of the entire world, he was her closest confidante. It was scary how much she’d come to depend on the cat, and she would never tell him that. (Chat was never good when he had a big head). But it was nice of him to be there, to make her laugh in a day of darkness.

But such thoughts were for a different time and place. She was in Adrien’s arms. Not Chat’s. Never Chat’s. And she felt like she had already betrayed him enough by thinking so much. But her blonde reminded her so much of the other, it was all she could do to not worry. Chat’s life was at stake and she was sipping a milkshake with her model boyfriend. Oh no, Hawkmoth wouldn’t lay a finger on her partner. Not unless he wanted to watch the world burn. She knew Chat would do the same for her, and they were all too invested in Hawkmoth game of pawns. But it was time for the man to stop hiding behind victimized civilians. It was time he come out and play himself. She pitied the man he would be once she was finished.

So Marinette turned her gaze to the sky, letting one more thought slip free before she shut off the flow of them completely.

Game on, Hawkmoth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out this AMAZING artwork my friend Angie did on tumblr for Chapter 10 <3 I adore it.
> 
> http://chatastic-ladybug.tumblr.com/post/145085861551/some-awesome-and-beautiful-and-amazing-art-my


	13. Caught Between a Chat and a Hard Place

Marinette Dupaine-Cheng opened her eyes. And screamed.

"Alya!" she released her shudder of a breath and slipped the covers back over her eyes. "I just want one weekend where I can stay in bed and not be woken up at the crack of dawn by you." It did get increasingly frustrating to ever get sleep when your parents allowed your best friend to have free reign on coming in and out of your house. 

"It's not just me this time, your boyfriend is an accomplice in this raid of your sleep too, you know." Marinette lowered the covers at her friend's words, glancing over to her desk where a blonde sat, twirling around in her desk chair while flashing her a giddy smile. 

"Wow. What an intellectual group of friends I possess." She squirmed back beneath the covers and let out a long sigh. The night before had been long, and tiring. There was yet another akuma victim taken down by her and her partner, and she had a long talk with Chat last night about his situation. She didn't know what to do. She knew she wasn't ready to find out who he was, or vice versa, but the prospect of her foolish privacy getting in the way of his safety made her sick to her stomach with guilt. Who was she to put him in danger when one of her very jobs was keeping him safe?

A hand nudged her softly and she heard Alya's breathy sigh as she exited the room. Adrien kept his hand on her shoulder and slipped her covers back down to see her.

"We can leave and come back later if you'd like." 

And she thought  _she_ was tired.... Adrien's eyes were purple underneath, but that wasn't even the concerning part. His lids were puffy, like he'd stayed up crying the night before. A pang ran through her body and she abruptly sat up at the worrisome sight. Gently, she pressed her hand to his cheek. 

"Are you okay?" she asked. Marinette knew his situation was extremely strained with his father right now, but he would've called her to talk about that, wouldn't he? Or maybe he wanted to deal with it alone, Marinette knew all too well that there were things haunting her she couldn't share with Adrien. But that was also different--Marinette knew Adrien's situation, and Adrien didn't know hers. So  _why_   was he so upset?

Adrien let out a tired laugh and pressed his forehead to Marinette's, "I'm perfect, I think we both just didn't sleep well last night. But..." He slid aside her covers and moved in to sit by her on her bed. "I'm here now and we can talk about anything you want. If you'd prefer to stay in bed instead of go get breakfast that's fine, I just need to go let Alya know."

Marinette wanted to object, and feign being okay. But she wasn't okay--she was worried and scared and wondering if Chat would be okay. She was terrified of Hawkmoth and dealing with the stress of being a superhero and she couldn't talk to anyone about it save Tikki. And on top of all that, she was concerned with just how much she was keeping from Adrien. He made her toes tingle and her heart do a dance and she could talk to him forever when her words weren't fumbled, but there was still so much she wanted to say. It wasn't that she couldn't trust him, she knew she could, but it also felt like a betrayal to Chat to let someone else know before him. For so long now Chat had saved her life and had her back and being flippant with her identity seemed like betrayal.

"Is that okay with you? I know you guys got up early for this." It wasn't an easy decision, but she knew she'd be bad company in her current state.

Adrien nodded and stood, tucking her back in. "That's completely fine, Alya will also understand. You just get some rest, just give me a call when you wake up and maybe we can all go hang out then after my shoot."

Marinette frowned and caught his hand as he backed towards her door. "No, I was hoping you could stay and keep me company here. If... that's okay with you, of course."

Before, Adrien's smile had seemed slightly forced as he was obviously not in the very best mood either, but now his cheeks were upturned truthfully and he nodded at his  _girlfriend_ , a word they were both still getting used to. Then he turned, sticking his head out the door and breaking the news to Alya. The brunette popped her head and frowned.

"Feel better, Mari. And don't think I'm not holding you to your appearance at the movies tonight!" Her friend blew a kiss goodbye, and laughed as Marinette pretended to swat it away. A minute later, Adrien was alone with her, a few feet away, fiddling with her CD player in attempt to get  _The Little Mermaid_ to play. And it was a long, long minute later when he finally settled in beside her to watch the movie. First, he had to figure out how a CD player worked, then he had to find the remote, and then he insisted they had to have snacks.

He nudged Marinette over as he slipped himself under the covers next to her. The hair on her arms stood up as her body responded to his proximity. He still had a major effect on her that she sincerely hoped never wore off. Except for the severe stuttering--that she could do without, thank you very much.

"So." Adrien said, in the early stages of gorging himself on macaroons. "Tell me why you look so tired and worried." 

And Marinette told him. 

Well, she told him all the reasons why she couldn't tell him, and then gave as much information as she could without revealing too much. But Adrien got the gist of it, she had a friend who was in trouble and needed a place to stay. As for the reason he couldn't stay with her, well, that remained to be told.

Adrien thought for a moment as he soaked all this in. "You can't tell why he's never met you in person, but just that he hasn't?"

And the questioning went on and on until Adrien came to a conclusion: He'd attempt to keep this guy with him.

"Why don't you give him my number, and let him contact me? I could find him somewhere to stay without my father noticing, and then I could... keep an eye on him. I just don't want him getting too friendly with you." Adrien winked, and Marinette laughed, but inside he was serious. She talked very fondly of this guy, and he was now very keen on meeting him and assessing what made Marinette so friendly to him.

"That's funny, Adrien, but seriously." She waved off his idea, but he pushed farther.

"You won't have to meet him, he'll just be with me! I won't let you know who he is if that's really how you want it. But if it will make you happier and less worried, I'd really love to do this, Mari." He slipped her hand into his and she smiled up at him. 

"I'll think about it, okay?" She shook her head and smiled wider. "But you're too amazing, I hope you're aware of that fact."

He flashed her a grin and planted a kiss squarely on her nose. "I know."

Marinette leaned on him, and focused her attention back to the screen. A while later, Adrien asked.

"Will you consider it?"

And she bit her lip, squeezing his hand. She was already considering it, but she was also in shock.

"Yeah," she settled closer to him. "Yeah I'll consider it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, yes it's short I KNOW.... But I'm getting back in the flow with this thing so don't fight me just yet. Enjoy! And pleeeaaase comment if you like it or are even mildly intrigued, I'm a weak person and need confirmation from others to know i'm worthy. lol. but seriously. feedback ;)


End file.
